Angelious
by Rabbid Bunneh 30
Summary: Excerpt: "So…so I'm descended from some…big product…of a husband and wife tiff!"  All Lucy wanted in life was a good friend to rely on and run to when home life got bad. In the end she got more than she bargained for, but who should she trust? K/OC H/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Angelious

**Author:**Rabbid Bunneh 30

**Story Brief:**Best friends forever. That's what Lucy thought of Ami. But will she still think that when a mad doctor pursues her in hopes of using her in destroying Spirit World? Or when she reveals more truths, not just about Ami's past, and that of the new friends thrust upon her, but her very own? It can be hard to trust people you hardly know, but Lucy may realise it will be the only way to find herself again.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in the show and respect the writer for the time and effort put into the anime and making it what it is today. I write these fanfictions in the original author's honour.

Chapter 1

_I wasn't ready,_ were the first words I thought that cool, Monday morning in early April, while staring through the car window at a building I would be seeing frequently for the foreseeable future.

_How ca__n Uncle Lee agree with his wife that I'd fit in here?_

"Oh, Lucy, don't be such a drama queen. It's just a school. Your Japanese language tutor said you were coming along nicely speaking it. Just be happy _you_ at least can understand most of what these people are saying."

Speaking of one of the devils, Em (it was short for Emerald, but only my Uncle called her that) continued to prattle on about how I should feel lucky and grateful that I was even here, and not mopping around back in England on my own with no family to support me.

_Ouch! Couldn't this woman be a little more subtle,_ I winced mentally. I tried not to let the fresh wounds from the death of my mother, father and brother get to me, but seeing as they had only been dead two weeks, I was still very sensitive about it.

I know not to bitch back at Em (I think the name suited her, because she was cold and unfeeling like a rock) about her words. The last time I did, the evil woman had thrown her coffee cup _at_ me. It had clipped my ear, thankfully, as it sailed passed and hit the wall behind me, but it still hurt. Not surprising is that she acted like a saintly mother when Uncle Lee was around, which was very rarely now, seeing as he was constantly in meetings trying to close one business deal or another.

A sharp talon in my right shoulder brought me out of my dark musings. What was I thinking! This school was my future refuge from the hellish woman that I was forced to endure living with. So, with a false smile plastered on my lightly tanned face, I apologised quickly for taking so long, wished Em a good day, and then jumped out of her car like my life depended on it.

_Well…in a sense__, it does,_ I mused silently, while watching Em's sparkly whiter Mercedes peel away.

I watched my surroundings with half a mind as I meandered up to the main school doors of Meiou High. I still didn't have my uniform yet (Em claimed she was too "busy" to get it for my, the bitch!) so I had opted to wear something similar. A white blouse was tucked neatly into a very berry red skirt (unfortunately it wasn't pleated) that stopped modestly at my knees and floated daintily around them. White canvas shoes finished the look off, leaving my lightly tanned legs bared to the world.

As I entered the school, I was starting to feel glad I _wasn't_ wearing the uniform, as I realised to my horror how short the skirts were. Call me old fashioned, but those types of skirts equalled "easy women" as mum would call them.

My mother and Uncle Lee had been brought up single handily by my grandmother, who was a firm believer that first impressions were everything. She instilled on them good manners, responsibility and respect for others as well as yourself. If grandma had been alive when Em came on the scene, she would have chewed that bitch up and spread her outside for the birds to feed on.

Coming reluctantly out of memory lane again, I looked around me to see where I was in the building. I was still on the first floor, though for the life of me, I couldn't spot a sign for the registry office. I was in luck though, because a teacher coming up the hall towards me must have looked up and recognised I wasn't apart of the school.

"This is a private school, miss. I will have to ask you to leave."

Drat! This was so not how I wanted my first day to go. Quickly explaining the reason I was here didn't seem to convince the guy much (my, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning!) so before he could herd me out of the building, I whipped out the acceptance letter I got a few days ago along with my ID.

That seemed to do the trick…slightly, anyway. The male teacher still looked peeved and pointedly looked at what I was wearing.

"The uniform wasn't ready for me, sir," I offered with I'm-totally-innocent look.

"Well…at least you are smartly dressed…somewhat," he huffed back, before turning around and leading the way.

_What the hell is up with these people!_ I thought darkly. I had a feeling that the teacher I was following didn't reckon much to the length of my skirt, the pervert!

_That's it! As soon as I'm alone with either the receptionist or the principle__, I'm gonna demand the male uniform, just to spite these bastards!_

I usually never swear like this when I talk out loud or think, but when I'm riled it's a totally different matter. Once I found the registry office the teacher quickly left to wherever he was heading to in the first place. The people in this office were a hell of a lot kinder than that man was. The receptionist was a middle aged woman that looked prim and proper in her mauve skirt suit and black hair wrapped in a neat bun atop her little head.

As she collected my schedule and books, she chatted constantly about the goings on at the school, the top students, and how honoured they felt to have more foreign students like me coming here to enhance their education (those were the words she used, I kid you not!).

"Oh, dear," I suddenly heard the receptionist mutter from the back room, where she had disappeared to earlier, to find my (cringe) uniform.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" I asked politely, trying to see her in the back.

When she came back out she had in her arms two neatly folded uniforms in clear wrap, freshly from the school machinists. I wondered what new tragedy had befallen me now by the distressed look on her pretty wrinkled face.

So being the kind girl I was, I encouraged her to tell me what was wrong. What I learnt made my first day go from bad…to brilliant! It turns out that dear Em had filled in my uniform application wrong, by ticking the wrong gender box. So now my plans on getting one up on the perverts of this school were looking brighter.

Mrs Receptionist looked a little shocked with my suggestion. However, when I explained I was uncomfortable wearing such short skirts (I threw in that my dearly departed mother had raised me differently) the old girl got this happy look on her face. When she finally handed me the uniforms, she leant in close and whispered in my ear that I wasn't the only one that thought that way, and with a sly wink she bid me a good day.

I changed in an empty girl's toilet after leaving the registry office. By then the halls were deserted and nearly quiet, which suited me just fine as I hurriedly went to my locker and dropped off my old clothes and spare uniform till later. The plum coloured trousers and jacket fit me like a dream, but unfortunately it came with no under shirt. I couldn't wear my blouse as it didn't look right, so I had to keep the jacket buttoned up to the throat least I flash the colour of my bra at people.

My home room was just up the corridor from my locker, so I didn't have far to travel. When I got there the male teacher was just starting the lesson. I suddenly felt nervous and hot when all eyes zeroed in on me as I boldly stepped into the classroom.

"And you are, miss…?" The teacher asked me puzzled. He was obviously unnerved that a female student came to class dressed as I was.

"Miss Lucy Marshall, sir," I offered as I handed over my hall pass and a note about my uniform.

"Welcome to Meiou, Lucy-san. I am Mr Namamuto and will be teaching you science and Japanese Literature. Please take a seat behind Ami-san."

The girl in question stood up when she heard her name being called. As I walked up her isle to the empty desk behind her, I took in her impish features. She was an inch or so smaller than me making her five foot four inches. Her black hair, which was in a pixie cut, had deep purple highlights that brought out the violet of her doe eyes and set off the oval f her face nicely. Her build was like mine, proportioned nicely and strong looking.

Ami grinned like the imp she was and said a quiet "hello" as I passed and took my seat. As soon as I did the entire class seemed to forget about me and the lesson continued. I just sat there quietly and took notes seeing as I didn't know what to do.

A balled up piece of paper landing on my desk sometime later pulled me out of the little daydream I was enjoying (who can resist Johnny Depp?). I had copied all the teachers notes quickly enough, so had let my mind wonder to the sound of the other student's scribbling.

Glancing around quickly to see if anyone was watching, I swiftly snatched up the paper ball and brought it into my lap. Unravelling it showed me it was a quickly written note. It was asking me if I wanted to hang out and have lunch together and at the bottom was the sender's name.

_Ami, huh,_ I wondered to myself.

Sensing that the teacher was looking my way, I stuffed the note up my sleeve, picked up my pencil again, and flashed Mr Namamuto a reassuring smile. Once he turned back round to write on the green board again, I tapped Ami on the shoulder quickly and gave her the okay sign before going back to work.

I found out Ami lives up to her image. She's bright and bold, cheeky and inquisitive, and loves adventure. She was what my gloomy life needed – someone to cheer me up on my darkest days. Once lunch hour came round Ami gathered her belongings and motioned for me to follow her lead. Leaving the now noisy classroom behind we headed outside, where it was still sunny though a little on the cool side with it being spring still.

Ami wasn't like normal people. She didn't ask the typical questions like "how was I" nor "did I like Japan so far". It seemed as if she knew what I was feeling then, because she took me to a quiet place in the school quad and sat there silently eating her bento with this reassuring smile on her face.

I didn't have a big lunch, just a ham sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. I was finished before Ami and sat staring off into space for a while until I felt this urge to talk.

"My Uncle's wife is a bitch from hell."

I was so shocked I had said that (cussing aside) that I slapped a hand over my big mouth and looked at Ami with eyes that were going to pop out of my head any second. Ami had finished her food by then, so when she turned to me with her mouth hanging open in shock she didn't gross me out. Though when she suddenly burst out laughing I had to wonder what was so funny.

"I like you, Lucy!" Ami finally gushed while clapping me happily on the back. "I've got a good feeling we'll be _great_ friends."

My hand dropped to my lap as I came to realise she was okay with my outburst and was serious with her prediction.

"Oh don't look so put out," Ami added once she had calmed down, though there was still laughter in her eyes. "I can tell you keep all your feelings and thoughts looked up, which is a bad idea by the way. Fear not though, because I'll teach you to stand up and be heard."

"Um…why go that far?" I asked sceptically. "We've only just met."

Wrapping an arm round my shoulders Ami pulled me close. "You're a loving and kind person, Lucy. I've seen people take advantage of others like you and crush them too. I don't want you to be another victim of others or the bitch."

I pulled away slightly so I could see her face. Her violet orbs were darker now, leading me to believe she was remembering something bad. "You were taken advantage of…right?"

"Yeah…by people I trusted," Ami spoke softly.

As I stared at her I noticed she had a whitish scar above her left eyebrow. It looked wide and straight, and if I hadn't been so close it would have stayed hidden by the shadow of her bangs. The feeling of Ami fingering my shoulder length hair brought my mind back into focus. My hair was dark blonde with lighter highlights. It was mostly straight, though tendered to curl at the ends.

"You have gold and red in your hair," Ami spoke with a childish wonder. "It's so pretty."

Blushing, I didn't have it in me to pull away. Besides, she was petting my hair like mum used to. I felt safe to think of mum now that I had an understanding friend beside me. "The gold and red come out more when I'm in the sun a lot."

Ami took my simple explanation with a smile and a nod. We spent the rest of our lunch break like that, talking quietly and enjoying each others company and the peace.

I settled into Meiou life a lot smoothly with Ami's help. In the first month I had been there the teachers and students had slowly come to terms with my preference to wearing the male uniform. Ami thinks it's a hoot and that she admits I look better in trousers than a skirt. Sometimes we'll freak the teachers and other students out by acting like a couple.

When I got to school that Monday morning, I had a feeling today was going to be different than the others. To start off, Ami didn't meet me at the school gates as she usually did. I found her having a heated one sided argument with a student I haven't seen before. I was guessing the guy was a part of our home room by how settled in he was at his desk.

"Ami," I suddenly admonished from the open doorway. "Keep nagging the poor guy like that and his ears will eventually fall off."

My friend instantly froze at the sound of my voice. She looked like the little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The 'poor guy I had referred to darted his gaze from looking out the window and at me. I could see the unspoken question about my choice of dress, but chose not to enlighten him. If he turned out to be another pervert he wasn't getting anything from me, though with the way Ami and him had been interacting I was starting to believe they were friends at least.

"Oh…hi there, Lucy," Ami gushed once she snapped out of her shock. "Sorry I didn't meet you at the gate like usual. I got side tracked talking to Shuichi here."

I waved away her hurried apology as I took my seat. The weather was getting warmer now, so I had left part of my jacket unbuttoned. It showed I was wearing a white vest underneath. The rest of our class slowly trickled in after that, forcing Ami to leave Shuichi's side for her own desk in front of mine.

As the lessons before lunch period passed me by, I wondered what could've angered the normally fun loving Ami. She was the kind of person to never let anything bother her or drag her down. Looking at Shuichi out of the corner of my brown eyes, I tried to see if Ami's little scene had bothered him in any way. No such luck. He looked calm and cool as he sat there doing his work.

As if he felt my staring Shuichi's green eyes suddenly snapped in my direction. I was caught and couldn't will myself to look away. I felt like his eyes were pulling me in, picking my personality apart so he could get to the real me. I was frightened and intrigued at the same time. Something hitting my forehead hard brought me abruptly out of whatever spell Shuichi had me under. Rubbing my hurt, I looked in Ami's direction because I knew it had to have come from her and found her _glaring_ at Shuichi.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Yamada?"

Seeing the teacher had noticed Ami wasn't doing her work, I prayed she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Nothing's wrong, sir," Ami replied with a suddenly beaming smile. "Just thought I saw a spider out the window."

That got a reaction from several girls in the class, mainly the ones sat next to the window in question. Once the teacher had the shrieking females calmed down he glared at Ami before ordering everyone back to work.

"Is Shuichi your boyfriend?" I suddenly asked at lunch.

We were sat under a tree this time, seeing as the quad was full with students taking advantage of and enjoying the warmth and sunshine.

"What!" Ami sputtered. Lucky for her I had waited till she finished eating to pose my question.

"Well…the way you argued with him and how he looked at me…well, is it true or not?"

Snorting softly, Ami seemed to glare at nothing in particular. "I wouldn't be that…beast's girlfriend if we were the last male and female on Earth!" A thoughtful look seemed to cross her face before she looked at me with near panicked eyes. "Oh my…you like him?"

Mouth flapping in shock at the notion, I couldn't' stop myself from smacking Ami on the arm. "Hell no! For one, I hardly know him from Adam, and two, he doesn't sit well with me. I mean someone that calm and quiet…seems to me they have a lot to hide."

Another snort from Ami. I caught her mumbling something like "you have no idea" but chose not to call her on what she said. I wanted to talk about something else other than Shuichi.

"Em's going with Uncle Lee on a business trip," I told her, remembering I was going to tell her that morning. "Wanna stop at my place for the next week or so?"

She looked wounded when she finally locked gazes with me. "I…I can't…sorry, Lucy."

Sitting there feeling a little disappointed, I waited for Ami to elaborate why she couldn't stay. And waited…and waited until the bell signalled that lunch was over. Unfortunately, by the time I bucked up the courage to ask her why she couldn't stop, we had already arrived at our home room, where Ami marched straight over to Shuichi and said something to him I couldn't catch, though by the tenseness of her body I could tell it wasn't anything good.

When Shuichi's shocking green eyes flickered to me, I knew they were talking about me. I had a feeling that he was the reason why Ami couldn't stop with me while my uncle and his wife were away.

_Damn__, I wish I hadn't brought it up now,_ I thought gloomily, while ignoring Shuichi's look as I took my seat. The rest of the school day I found myself unable to focus, as I worried over Ami and damned Shuichi for making my friend upset and me mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the main thorn in my side away (is it bad of me to wish Em hadn't gone?) I found I had a new one. Shuichi-mister-fucking-perfect-Minamino. The first couple of days of my new found freedom, every time I wanted to speak with Ami, Shuichi was there like some second shadow. And I could see by Ami's face that she knew what he was doing and didn't like it one bit.

_What happened to the Ami that didn't take __anyone's crap?_ I wondered as I walked home alone Friday afternoon. _Unless…he knows something about her and is using it as blackmail?_

That idea made me stop in my tracks as fear for Ami's wellbeing warred with rage at Shuichi's underhandedness. _I knew there was something I didn't like about him. The rat!_

Fuming as I stood glaring at nothing, I didn't see the person behind me until I heard their voice.

"Are you Lucy Marshall?" The stranger asked with an even stranger accent.

I should have been more careful. I should have ignored the creep and ran home. But I did the stupidest thing of my life. I turned round.

"I'll take that as a yes," he spoke with evil in his voice, before his eyes started to glow then my world went dim.

Ami's POV

As I trudged behind the rest of my "team" (and I use that term loosely) I wondered what Lucy was up to. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too mad with me for leaving her like I did, though knowing her as I do, I'd bet she was more angry with Shuichi for getting in the way at school. The bastard knew what he was doing too, and yet he still continued to pull me away!

I'll get my own back. I know he has a new plant he's been anxious to see bloom. That scrawny shrub will get a nasty shock soon enough.

"Hey, slacker! The faster you move your butt, the quicker we'll all get home!"

Fixing my glare from Shuichi's back to Yusuke's, I snorted, though increased my speed…a little. It's not like they needed me here. If not for Koenma saying "you need battle experience, Ami. Go with them" or the fact I was on fucking probation, I wouldn't even associate with the brat's dogs.

Just thinking of the reason why I was indebted to Koenma in the first place made my blood boil to all new heights. If it weren't for Hiei appearing beside me suddenly then using his own aura to calm mine down, I would have blown what little greenery there was left around us to smithereens.

"Calm yourself, woman," Hiei growled in warning. "Save your energy for the battle to come."

"How do you…how can you stand even being in Koenma's presence after the position he put you in?" I asked, my tone snappish, but pleading all the same.

Sure I had heard how Hiei and Shuichi (aka Kurama – god one of these days I'm gonna call him by his real name when we're in class) got put on probation and totally understood it. However, what I was having trouble grasping was why they kept at it. Hmm, it must be a guy thing, I guess.

"He is weak, therefore not worth the time to kill," was Hiei's cryptic reply a few minutes later. "Know this – probation isn't forever."

With that said, Hiei flitted to the front of the group, where I saw him accidentally trip Kuwabara as he went to speak with Yusuke. I couldn't hear what was said, even if the doofus pulling himself off the ground hadn't been cussing the fire demon out. I did catch Shuichi (I refused to call him by his demon name, just out of spite) glancing my way over his right shoulder and narrowed my eyes fiercely when our eyes locked briefly.

The smug, pompous ass! Goddammit, I really wanted to punch him in the face right then, but with a will I thought I didn't have, I resisted the urge and calmed myself again. I had a feeling Genkai would call me up on more training sessions after this mission was through.

_Why can't the worlds assholes just leave me__ – and Lucy – the hell alone!_

The minutes dragged by, but we soon found ourselves at our destination. We stood atop a canyon, looking down below us at the once abandoned fortress that now housed our target. At least this mission had one thing going for me. If I couldn't kill Koenma then I'd settle for the creep that changed me in the first place.

Doctor Ixion.

Feeling Hiei activating and using his Jagan brought me out of my thoughts of Ixion-cide. I don't like that freaky third eye of Hiei's. It felt like I had no privacy when he's using it.

"Shit!" Hiei suddenly curses, before he wards his Jagan again. "The doctor has more guests than Koenma told us about."

"Meh," I snort in disgust. "That shouldn't be surprising, Hiei."

"How many more prisoners are we talking about?" Shuichi cuts in, making me pissed all over again.

I should just march into Doctor Ixion's fortress and dispose of him myself with how long these guys were taking. However, for one, I wasn't suicidal, and two, the boys and Koenma didn't know I knew who our target was. After being on countless missions where I had been kept in the dark about everything, I had finally had enough. So the same day Shuichi informed me of our next mission (and that I had no choice but to attend) I cornered Botan. I couldn't break into Spirit World and find out about the mission (I wasn't that skilled yet, but I was getting there) so I did the next best thing.

I got Botan drunk.

Yes, our dear ferry girl couldn't hold her liqueur nor her tongue, especially if it was my dear friend Kage's home brewed Schnapps (and a few choice ingredients I had pilfered from Shuichi's demon garden). Kage had been my friend way before I met these guys. He was a physic too, a year or so older than me, and when I first started showing signs of what Doctor Ixion did to me, Kage was the first one there to help.

"There could be one," Hiei finally replied, pulling me out of my thoughts. "But I wouldn't bet on it."

Discussion time over with, we set out for the fortress. I couldn't see or sense any activity outside, but that didn't mean I stopped being alert. Upon first entering, we saw nothing but deserted corridors. You could see how long the fort had stood empty before Doctor Ixion moved in. After fruitless searches of abandoned rooms, Yusuke gave the order to split up.

Unfortunately for me, before I even took a step away to begin my search, Shuichi grabbed my arm and informed the rest of the team we would be searching together. I caught Hiei's "just go with him" look before Shuichi pulled me away.

"I know you took them, Ami," Shuichi suddenly said in that quiet, smooth tone of his. "And I know you drugged Botan's drink to get the mission out of her."

Anger flared up in me, hot and raw, making my energy snap around us suddenly. When I felt his grip on my arm loosen, I jerked free and turned on him. "I have every right to know about this mission and any other I chose to attend. You don't own me Shuichi nor does anyone else, so stop being a jerk and leave me the hell alone!"

"We can't kill him Ami," Shuichi informed as he easily kept up with my angry strides.

"Like hell I can!" I growl darkly. "You weren't there. You didn't feel all those needles sinking in. You didn't plead and beg them to stop as the drugs slowly made you go insane."

"You were awake?" Shuichi asked in shocked disbelief. "Koenma led us to believe all of Doctor Ixion's victims were unconscious during –."

"Well, news flash, we weren't!"

_God, how dumb can he be, believing Koenma like that,_ I fumed, while I started to notice things we walked passed.

Not wanting to talk about what the mad doctor did to me, I shifted Shuichi's attention to my find. "We're getting close to a lab. Ixion would always keep similar boxes close to hand."

No sooner had I said that than the double doors ahead of us creaked open on freshly oiled hinges. A normal looking guy with pale blonde hair to his shoulders, grey eyes, a green sweater, and black slacks stepped into view. He looked too casual standing there with his hands in his pockets, and by how tense Shuichi felt beside me, I was betting the newcomer was a demon. An unfriendly one.

"Welcome! Doctor Ixion is expecting you – especially you, Miss Ami Yamada. He is happy you have returned to us."

"I ain't planning to stay, dumbass!" I snorted back. "Just tell me where he is."

Mr Blondie gestured to the double doors he came out of as he stepped aside, allowing us to pass if we chose. Shuichi held me back and told the guy in a firm voice to take us to his master. When we stepped inside however, it wasn't the familiar equipment that made my heart stop while I gasped in fear.

It was Lucy. Who was floating in a foetal ball in a vat of clear, green liquid.

Lucy's POV

The first sensation to come back to me was touch. My body felt hot and covered in cool goo. I could also feel something covering my nose and mouth, while certain spots over my body started to burn and itch.

"_What did you do to her?"_

_Ami…that's Ami's voice. Where am I?_

A vague memory of glowing eyes filled my head as I tried to open my own. They stung when the goo touched my eyes, but whatever was in the liquid soon numbed them. I couldn't see much, just thin wires floating around my body. I found I couldn't move my arms or legs and felt panic start to settle in.

_Ami, get me out of here! _My mind screamed as loud as it could. And through the mental pleadings starting up in my head, I heard a beastly roar and someone shout "NO!" before I sank under again.

Ami's POV

Shuichi couldn't stop me. Mr Blondie certainly couldn't touch me. And Koenma's threats of lengthening my probation if I were a bad girl certainly didn't dissuade me from bounding across the giant room in one leap and tearing into Doctor Ixion's body.

"You bastard!" I roared, before I clawed up his chest and arms. "Wasn't it enough you ruined my life? Now you ruined Lucy's too! I'll kill you!"

I was beyond caring when a small body collided with mine, knocking me off my prey and several feet away. Hiei's pinched face loomed in my red vision, but I couldn't hear what he said through the blood roaring in my ears.

_Calm yourself, woman!_ Hiei's voice suddenly growled in my head. _Ixion's dead. You killed him. So pull yourself together. If not for yourself then for the woman in the healing tank._

Those last two words got my full attention and made me revert back to normal in a matter of seconds. "Healing tank?"

Hiei got off me then, and jerked me to my feet as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room. I caught sight of Shuichi going over to them before I focused my full attention to Lucy in the tank.

"If I'd stayed at home with her when she asked, she'd be safe now," I spoke softly, tears shimmering in my eyes as my hands rested on the clear glass that separated us. "Can you get her out, Hiei?"

Hiei went up to the controls on the left hand side. They were all in a demonic language, so I had no chance understanding what button was for what action. Hiei seemed to know what he was doing, because seconds after he started pressing buttons, the liquid in the tank slowly started to drain. By the time it was gone, Lucy's body was curled up loosely at the bottom. I watched fascinated as the wires detached from her body before I had to step back when the glass front jerked outwards then up.

"Here," Hiei said, before he threw his black cloak at me.

I watched Hiei walk towards the others, who had gathered around Ixion's body, before turning my attention to Lucy again. My throat felt tight and tears threatened to fall as I knelt over my naked friend and covered her best I could. As I cradled Lucy's unconscious body in my arms once I'd lifted her out of the tank, I had a sudden horrified thought.

_How much did Doctor Ixion change her? And will Koenma…no! I __won't let him get his claws in her and ruin her further. Even if I have to fight for the both of us, I will and then some. I won't let Koenma drag her into this world any further._

My determination set, I lifted Lucy carefully into my arms and headed for the door. I had a feeling Botan was outside with a waiting portal anyway.

"Whoa there, hot shot!" Yusuke said as he suddenly appeared in my path. "Where do you think you're going with her?"

"'Her' as you put it, is my best friend, Lucy. I'm taking her home, so kindly move before I make you."

I let my eyes bleed red just to show him I meant what I said. But Yusuke being as thick headed and stubborn as he is, didn't.

"Best friend or not she goes with the rest of the hostages."

I couldn't believe the audacity of the creep. First Shuichi and now Yusuke. Is my life destined to be surrounded by idiots!

"Unless you wish to be fried Detective, I suggest you step aside," Hiei said, stepping in and helping me out again.

It was so unlike Hiei to be helpful more than once that it made me really look at him inside and out. Could it be that the fire demon actually cared about me for once?

"We don't know what changes Doctor Ixion did to Lucy, Hiei. It would be foolish to allow her to return to human world without being checked."

Before I could chew Shuichi out for his unwanted wisdom, Hiei beat me to the punch again.

"The healing agent in the tank wasn't activated, it was set to sleep mode. I'd wager that Ixion kidnapped Lucy to get Ami where he wanted her – back in his lab – but the fool didn't count on her being this strong."

Seeing my cue to leave, I did. As I navigated my way to the portal and home beyond, I couldn't help but disagree with Hiei's theory. Doctor Ixion didn't just keep a potential pet lying around untouched. He had done something to Lucy, and I was going to figure out what.

Not Koenma.

And certainly not Shuichi.

Lucy's POV

When I came to again, I was in my bed at home. The house was silent, seeing as my Uncle and his wife were still away for god knew how long. Knowing that bitch, she'd make the trip longer, just so she didn't have to deal with me.

Glancing at my digital clock, I saw with blurry eyes that it was nearing five in the evening. Being it was a Saturday I wasn't worried about missing half a day of school (it still irked me I had to go at the weekend too, but thankfully not a Sunday as well) but what got to me was the blank slate where yesterday's memories should have been. I remember going to school, wondering where Ami or Shuichi-the-shadow were when I didn't see them all day, and I recall walking home.

_My life is __too fucked up,_ I thought gloomily, while pushing greasy blonde hair out of my eyes as I shakily sat up.

I saw Ami then, asleep in my rocking chair that had been my grandmother's then my mother's. She looked haggard and tired, and I worried what was wrong when she started to whimper pitifully in her sleep.

"Ami?" I called out, though winced when all that came out was a croak.

Shuffling to the right side of my double bed, I stood up to go and wake my friend, and then promptly fell on my butt when my legs suddenly collapsed under me. The sudden noise and my cry of pain (I hurt my tail bone pretty hard) did the trick though, because Ami shot out of her chair looking as if she were ready for anything.

"At last the growly cat is awake," I groused, though couldn't stay mad at my friend long when she turned confused, sleepy eyes in my direction.

"You're…you're awake," Ami breathed. She looked as if she couldn't believe her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Hey," I whispered in worry when I saw the first tear roll down her dirty cheek. "Don't cry Ami, you'll have me bawling."

Something seemed to snap in my friend then, because I was soon on the receiving end of one of her "the world can't have you" hugs. When I felt her body shake and her tears drip onto my shoulder, I wrapped my arms tightly around her in return.

"I'm sorry!" Ami wailed. "I'm sorry for ruining your life and dragging you into my mess."

It took a while to calm her down, but once I did and got the story of what happened, pieces of missing memory started coming back to me. The man with the glowing eyes and waking up in a strange place, they felt like distant nightmares, but Ami sadly assured me they were real.

Ami then told me what had happened to her three years ago by a mad Doctor called Ixion. The creep had experimented on her and many others while they were wide awake. They had only been at Ixion's mercy for three weeks before the Doctor suddenly disappeared without a trace. Ami had managed to get out of her cell and with the help of another inmate they got the others out.

"When Kage found me stumbling home he could tell I was different. Kage has known me since I was six and acted as the big brother I never had. He has powers too, though he was born with them. When Doctor Ixion's experimentation came out in me a few weeks later, Kage was there to see me through it."

We had moved to the bed by then, where we curled up together under the covers. My face was wet from crying through Ami's rendition of her painful past. "So…what do you think Doctor Ixion did to me?"

Ami pulled me closer at that question. "I just don't know – yet. But don't worry, I'll always be here for you, because we'll do this together."

"How does Shuichi come into all this?" I suddenly asked several minutes later. I had remembered his behaviour in keeping me and Ami apart, and how Ami was mad at him all the time.

"I…abused my powers once," Ami began. "There's a place called Spirit World and it's ruled by a toddler called Koenma."

"Damn, I always knew God was a kid with an attitude problem," I joked, though Ami didn't laugh along with me.

"I want you to promise me something, Lucy. Never go anywhere with Shuichi – even if he asks you. He and his friends are bad news. I don't want you getting involved with Spirit World politics any more than you are."

I nodded because that's all I could do as her serious and pleading expression made fear grip my heart. We decided to get cleaned up and something to eat. By the time I had finished in the shower and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, Ami had stripped and remade my bed and put together some sandwiches and drinks. I got some clothes out for Ami while she showered and waited for her to finish and come down before tucking into the food.

Nothing happened while we ate, so when it came time to go back to bed we cuddled under my fresh sheets, where we instantly fell asleep from the exhaustion and stress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We spent the rest of the weekend lazing around at my home. Ami explained more on what Spirit World was and did, and how the Spirit Detectives came to be. She said she wasn't really supposed to tell me any of what she said, but with how mad she felt towards Koenma and Shuichi, Ami informed me she really didn't care.

By the time school came back around Monday morning, I was ready to get back to my life, even if it did have a few unwanted extras in it. On the way to school we planned to stop off at Ami's place, so she could pack a bag for the rest of the week. However, when we finally arrived at the school gates I heard Ami growl a cruse. Following her gaze, I saw Shuichi waiting near the gates.

"Stay close to me, Lucy," Ami said under her breath as we approached the red head.

"Good morning, Ami, Lucy," Shuichi said once he spotted and stopped us. He motioned us to follow him to a nearby tree, which we stood under to keep out of the sun and prying eyes. "It's good to see you on your feet again, Lucy. We were concerned about you, but Ami here saw fit to warn us away from visiting."

"She has my safety and wellbeing in her best interests," I replied, my tone cool and even (though in reality I wanted to throttle him).

"As you can see, Shuichi, Lucy is fine. So if you'll excuse us we have a class to get to."

A hard look seemed to come over his face then, making me take a step back and closer to Ami's side. However, before any of us could speak further a deep male voice above our heads addressed Ami, and by the way she reacted, I was guessing this guy was a little more acceptable than Shuichi.

"Must you always be difficult woman?"

"Hiei," Ami greeted. "I was wondering when you would show up."

When the guy in question jumped down from his perch, I was quite shocked by his appearance. Hiei was shorter than me and Ami by a few inches, though by the looks of it, I bet Hiei didn't let his height get to him. If it wasn't his spiked up black hair that was eye catching then it were the ruby red eyes he sported. Unlike Shuichi's too good to be true looks (which creeped me out sometimes) Hiei's looked…normal – cute even. When Hiei jumped down he actually landed in front of me. I didn't realise our eyes were locked till Ami poked me in the side, where I just so happened to be ticklish, and ended up squealing and jumping away.

"So, what's up, Hiei?" Ami finally asked while I fought my giggles.

"That idiot scientist has messed around with the girl's DNA after all," Hiei replied. "All his notes were found along with a personal file on her _before_ she was taken."

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife it was that thick. I felt my heart stop at his words then plummet to my feet. I think I must have started to sway, because I suddenly felt a hot, small and roughened hand grip my arm tightly as my vision dimmed a little. The owner of the hand seemed to realise his grip was hurting me, because whoever it was loosened it while I heard Ami call out to me and help me sit down.

"I'm okay," I say as the hand on my arm finally releases me. The skin where they touched me felt like it was tingling.

"I wanna see those notes and files, Hiei," I hear Ami demand while she petted my hair.

"You know Koenma," Hiei replied stoically. "He won't hand them to you just because you wanted them."

"Then our discussion here is over," Ami snarled, before helping me to my feet with firm, reassuring hands.

The urge to faint had long since passed by then as well as my vision clearing, so when I looked up, I caught Hiei's determined look. I didn't pay Shuichi a glance, because as far as I was concerned, he was a rat. Hiei on the other hand hadn't been a thorn in my side. I realised it was his hand that had caught me when I nearly fainted. He was the one that had told us straight up what the mad doctor had done to me.

As Ami started to lead me away I gripped her arm and stopped. I could feel her eyes boring into my head as I locked eyes with Hiei again. _Please,_ I thought as I made my final decision. _Don't make me regret this…or trusting you, Hiei._ I saw Hiei's red eyes widen slightly as if he had heard my silent plea. Though by what I remember Ami telling me about him, I guess in a way he did – with his telepathy.

"I'll go to Spirit World," I spoke firmly. Ignoring Ami's outraged protests and attempts to pull me away I added, "But on a few conditions. Shuichi doesn't come and quits harassing Ami when it isn't necessary. Hiei and Ami come with me and if I so much as see a needle or anything that threatens us we leave – permanently."

"I think those conditions are highly unfair, Miss Marshall," Shuichi spoke. I could tell he wasn't at all happy with my terms, but I didn't give a crap what he thought.

"Tough!" I barked back. "So, do we have a deal, Mr Hiei?"

"Drop the honorific and we do," Hiei replied after a few seconds thought.

I watched him spare Shuichi a sharp glance before he pulled a round, purple object from his pocket, flipped it open, and spoke after a few seconds waiting. "Portal, now!"

A bluish swirling hole popped into existence behind Hiei seconds later. Lucky for us the remaining students outside earlier had entered the school, so they didn't see me Ami and Hiei enter the portal. I felt like I wanted to either faint again or throw up as I stepped out into the other side. With Ami gripping me and letting me rest for a few seconds the urges passed.

Walking down one empty white corridor I noted that this Spirit World place had no smell or taste to it (I know the taste sounds weird, but there has been times when a place tastes of something). This place was also eerily quiet with the only sounds coming from my light footfalls. Hiei and Ami walked as quietly as mice as we swiftly arrived at a large set of double, ornate doors.

"What the heck is that?" I whispered to Ami when I spotted a blue humanoid thing in a lion cloth stood at attention outside said doors.

"That's George the ogre, one of Koenma's assistants," Ami replied when said ogre started to sweat and fidget at the sight of us. "He's cowardly and harmless, so you have nothing to worry about."

George the ogre finally opened a door for us and entered ahead, no doubt to announce our arrival. Koenma was a pint sized ruler I saw, so I mentally warned myself not to laugh at his baby appearance, though if he said anything to upset Ami or me he was going to get his butt slapped into next week.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Miss Marshall. And Ami…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KEEPING HER FROM US AFTER ALL THAT?"

"Koenma," Ami growled in warning while taking a step forward. "I'm sure you heard Lucy's ultimatum earlier. So, cut the theatrics and tell us what that bastard has done!"

I jerked when Ami swore and admonished her for it like I usually do when we're in a stranger's presence. Well, Koenma was a stranger to me anyway. He seemed used to Ami's outburst or at the least expected it, because he ignored it and pulled out a remote.

"Miss Marshall, you may wish to be seated when you see this tape."

Looking at the chairs lined up along the wall where Hiei leant I jumped when the one nearest him suddenly skidded across the floor towards me. Ami caught it without a hitch and set it behind me. I sat down just as Koenma pressed play.

It was a video of Doctor Ixion's lab, the one I had been in, so Ami tells me. Ami was tense beside me. I could tell that it bothered her greatly. We watched as my naked (thankfully blurred out) body was placed on a sterile, metal table. Ixion then hooked me up to all different kinds of machines that he soon turned on before he slipped off screen. For the next ten minutes all that happened was the machines keeping track of my vitals as I lay there unmoving. Then the Doctor came back and looked directly at the camera. The mad gleam in his cold, black eyes made me sick to my soul.

"_I was right!" _Doctor Ixion squealed in apparent joy. _"This simple human girl holds the Angelious gene. Through her, I can revive that once powerful, glorious race and wipe out Spirit World for good!"_

I felt my stomach roll at Ixion's madness and looked up at Ami for some sort of reassurance. Her pretty face was in a deep set scowl, but I could tell she was as puzzled as I was over what the Doctor was rambling on about. However, when I looked towards Koenma, I saw he was looking at me, his hazel eyes searching. What the Doctor said next had my head whipping up so fast that my neck actually cracked.

"_However__, with how little time I have before her friends comes for her my ultimate plan will have to wait. The subject's uterus is damaged regrettably, but easily and quickly fixed with the aid of my healing tank. Hehehe I will have to thank Mukuro for selling it me all those years ago. Even a cold bitch like her cannot turn away my money."_

My hands instantly covered my lower abdomen. It was true. My uterus had been damaged by something as innocent and simple as a tampon. You see, I was an early bloomer. I started my monthlies at ten years old. My mother would always buy me sanitary pads, but on my third month I came on earlier than expected while at a friends house. My friend's mother gave me a tampon to use until I got home, but when I did and couldn't find it, I stupidly thought it had slipped out by itself.

How wrong was I.

Not even a week later I was rushed to hospital with severe stomach cramps and a raging fever. It took different doctors and two more visits to the hospital another week to find out that the tampon had wedged itself in the neck of my womb causing all manner of germs to get in while my old menstrual blood couldn't' get out.

The doctors tried cleaning it out and pumping me with heavy antibiotics, but in the end I was left sterile. Since then I have never had a period, and I damn the mother who gave me the tampon in the first place.

"He healed _it_," I mumbled in disbelief. Ami knew about it of course and how upset it made me. She knelt beside me then, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"_My subj__ect should be producing healthy, live eggs again within two weeks,"_ Doctor Ixion suddenly added. He had been checking my body and the machines around me while I went down memory lane. _"However, that's not the exciting part. Knowing that my fortress will soon be invaded by Koenma's dogs, I will have to…let nature take its course where Lucy is concerned. So, my beautiful Angel, because I know you are watching this along with that brat this isn't my last message to you. Oh no, I am far from stupid enough to let your friends catch me. Because I'm sure Koenma has figured out that the 'doctor' that was killed was my doppelganger. So, you see dear Lucy, I will be seeing you and Ami again."_

Staring at the screen in shock and fear when it suddenly turned to static, all I can think is how screwed I was right then. I could literally feel the rage rolling off Ami as a continuous growl bubbled out of her throat.

"That's not all I'm afraid," Koenma finally spoke, his voice grim. "Doctor Ixion has already altered Lucy's DNA. However, the only way the Angelious gene could be awakened was by being in contact with a trigger."

"Don't say it!" Ami suddenly cut in as she shot to her feet.

Looking at Koenma then as he opened his mouth to speak I could see his years, his remorse, and just how much he hated his job right then. "I'm sorry, Ami, but if you had brought Lucy to us when you were supposed to…then we could've kept this from happening. Because in the end…it was _your_ energy that has sealed Lucy's fate."

At that moment I expected her to do a number of things. Cry, throw a fit or launch herself in a fit of anger at the tiny ruler. What I didn't expect was for my best friend to suddenly about face and _leave_ – without me!

"AMI!" I pleaded after her, but when I got up to give chase, George the ogre appeared and blocked the door.

"I'm sorry, Miss Marshall," I hear Koenma say, though his voice sounds far away. "But for your own safety and my team's safety, you will have to remain here."

"NO!" I cry out as George lays his big, blue hands on my shoulders. "LET ME GO YOU BIG BRUTE!"

As George pulls me gently to my feet I catch Hiei's gaze. He hasn't moved at all during our time in this room and looking into his red eyes I can see nothing. _Why didn't you stop Ami? Why are you allowing them to do this to me?_

_Think about it girl,_ I hear Hiei's voice snarl in my head. _Ami has gone off to vent. She will be no use to you now and is far from able to protect you now with her mind as divided as it is. As much as I despise Koenma, he has a point. As long as you remain here and do as you're told you will be safe._

And with those parting words, Hiei flittered away, sealing my fate. _Ami…you better come back for me._

Ami's POV

Demons corpses were strewn around me in haphazard piles of various sizes and colours. I didn't keep track of how many I killed. The raging beast inside me wouldn't allow that luxury.

_I've doomed her._

My energy, the very one that had started it all, exploded around me in violent waves of purple electricity. The once blood stained grass of Demon World friend burned in the wake of my anger.

_I'm not Lucy's friend – I'm her fucking executioner!_

Lightning flashed around me, glinting off a steely blade. It was my only warning before said weapon was making a swift beeline for my head.

"Fuck off, Hiei!" I snarled as I dodged his swipes and countered with my own. However, when I quickly realised I _left_ Lucy in Spirit World, _alone_ with Koenma even, I go cold. When Hiei's katana swings at my head again, I catch it with a glowing hand. I don't even flinch as his blade bites into my palm. My rage has gone from destructive to calm, not a very good thing.

"You made a deal with Lucy," I whispered while looking straight ahead.

"Have you forgotten already, woman. You left first, so you broke the deal."

That little reminder was like a bucket of ice water to the soul. It brought me out of my calm rage, but that didn't mean I wasn't angry any more. Sensing that I was more approachable now, Hiei walked into my line of sight. I noted his katana was away, but knew that he could have it out in a flash again if the need arouse.

"Why do you hate the Fox so much?"

The question came so out of the blue I jerked as if I'd been slapped. "Isn't it obvious, Hiei? Shuichi always acts like mister-fucking-perfect all the time, but in reality, he's not. If half those bitches at school knew what he's really like, they wouldn't be flocking to him in droves."

"Hm, jealously doesn't become you, woman."

"WHAT!" I screech. "I never said I was _jealous_ of him. I just hate his personality!"

I realised too late what Hiei was doing. He was distracting me with questions that normally he wouldn't ask, and it was working, dammit! With a very long, drawn out sigh, I dropped onto my butt. I really didn't care that demon blood and guts were soaking into my pants, but made a mental note to clean up before collecting Lucy.

_Oh, god…she's going to kill me,_ I thought, when I remembered again I had left her.

"Stop being over dramatic," Hiei suddenly said gruffly. "The most that girl will do is shout at you till your ears bleed."

"Hiei…get out of my head!"

"Then stop being lazy and keep your shields up!" Hiei snarled back.

_Someone got out the wrong side of his tree this morning,_ I thought once I'd realised my shields were none existent and had put them back up again.

We sat (or stood in Hiei's case) in silence for a long while. The only sound was the storm raging then gradually dying away as it moved on.

"What could've Koenma done, if I'd brought Lucy in sooner?" I asked tiredly after the silence became too much.

I wondered if Hiei had fallen asleep, because he didn't answer for a long time. Then I heard him sigh in irritation, before he pushed away from the tree he'd been leant against all this time.

"I'm not the brat. Go ask him yourself."

Hiei sped away then, obviously done with his job of calming crazy Ami down. I snorted at the thought as I finally stood. I wasn't crazy – just misunderstood. Making my way back to Spirit World, I actually cringed as I thought of Lucy's reaction to me leaving like that.

_And Hiei thinks all I'll get is a tongue lashing. Yeah, right!_

Lucy's POV

Picking at the very _frilly_ nightgown I was given to sleep in, I glanced out the window of my room in Spirit World. Yes, room. Not a cell like I first thought when George the ogre pulled me out of Koenma's office, as he called it. Boy, that blue guy sure is talkative! When he's not got glaring and murderous demon detectives around him that is.

After we had left the baby ruler's office, George informed me I had a nice, comfy room waiting. He kept apologising for manhandling me in such a way, and that if I needed anything to call for him (dial three then the star sign on the phone in my room were his actual words). Once I was in my room and shown around it, George excused himself and left me to my own devices. The frilly nightgown had been laid out on the bed for me, but I wasn't tired at the time, so engrossed myself in exploring the room…and thinking on what Hiei said.

_Poor Ami,_ I thought with a tired sigh. _She shouldn't blame herself for my predicament. She didn't know this would happen._

Suddenly feeling cold, I crawled under the blanket. It felt strange not smelling the simplest things like laundry detergent on the bedding. I was used to hearing traffic outside my window when I went to bed. Here, I didn't even hear a bird tweeting.

_I miss my family__,_ I thought wistfully as my eyes drifted closed. I didn't fall asleep though, couldn't in a place like this. My mind was tumbling with possibilities. Sure, that mad doctor was still alive, but I was here (and safer here by Koenma's words) and I had a powerful and loyal friend like Ami.

_That's if she comes back._

Shaking my head at the stray thought, I rub my hand gently over where my healed womb lay. I was a little dubious over Ixion's claim. I mean, I wasn't in any pain, but then again, he did quote two weeks for my eggs to start producing again.

_What's going to happen to me now? I mean, say Ixion is killed for good and I can lead a somewhat safe__ and normal life. What would happen to any children I might have? There's no doubt they would carry this Angelious gene, whatever it is. Dammit!_

I was starting to get all hot and bothered with all the mulling I was doing (thinking under stress is hard work). Kicking the sheets off, I got out of bed. I didn't have any slippers to wear, so had to do without as I left my room for a little stroll.

_I'm gonna find Koenma and get my answers myself. I'm a big __girl; I don't need Ami to hold my hand all the time._

Finding Koenma's office wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. George told me how to get there if I was called for and he couldn't get me. So when I approached the double doors, I didn't forget my manners and knocked.

"COME IN!"

_For such a little guy, he has a set of lungs on him,_ I mused with a silent giggle as I slipped into the room. I froze though, when I saw Koenma had a guest. _Mr Perfect himself. Should've known he wouldn't stay away._

"Ah, Miss Marshall," Koenma babbled, clearly feeling bad for shouting. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Well, I would be, if I didn't have so many unanswered questions," I replied with a charming smile. _Must ignore Shuichi. Don't even give him a second glance, Lucy._

Shuichi was already sitting in the seat I had been in earlier, so I went and fetched another. Placing it at a safe distance, I took my seat.

"Well, Miss Marshall…"

"Just Lucy, please," I say, and then with a steady breath I ploughed on. "What is Angelious?"

Silence greeted my first question. I had this sinking feeling that either Koenma hadn't a clue or he didn't want to tell me.

"It's…hard to explain," Koenma said.

"Try."

I watched Koenma think for a long while before he finally sighed heavily. "What I'm about to tell you two now must not leave this room. Angelious is actually a code name for an ultimate hit squad, which was sent into the deepest levels of Demon World shortly after the worlds were split, to keep and track the most powerful demons from causing chaos."

"Did King Enma create them?" Shuichi spoke up, breaking his long silence.

"No…my mother did."

I didn't have to look at Shuichi (and possibly break my promise not to look) to know how shocked he was at the news. Gathering my wits, I asked, "What…who is your mother?"

With a wry smile, Koenma replied, "She is Mother Nature herself. You see, my mother has always been about balance. When father first drew up the plans to split the worlds, mother was furious. She called him an 'unfeeling, faithless simpleton'."

"I'm guessing your mother made Angelious to balance out the worlds again," Shuichi said.

"Actually," Koenma replied with a nervous chuckle, "she made them to piss father off."

I nearly fell out of my chair at that information. "So…so I'm descended from some…big product…of a husband and wife tiff?"

"Put that way…yeah," Koenma said with a visible wince. He quickly recovered and added, "No need to worry, Miss – I mean, Lucy. You won't change outwardly, probably gain some remarkable powers, but those won't come about till you've…"

The last part of his sentence he mumbled so low I couldn't hear. However, Shuichi did, because he suddenly chuckled as if he found the whole situation funny. Turning to him finally with fire blazing in my eyes, I asked, "And what is so funny? Please, share the joke with the rest of the class."

"My dear Lucy," Shuichi purred. "I do believe we will need a chastity belt for you."

At that I shot out of my seat and stood over him, hands balled up at my sides and body shaking in fury. "WHAT THE HECK! I DARE YOU TO TRY AND PUT ONE ON ME. BECAUSE I WILL DROP YOU IF YOU DO!"

I only saw the gold flash in his green eyes before I suddenly found myself pressed against him. He had moved so fast I didn't see, but I could feel his hand buried in the back of my hair while the other clutched my bottom. He had my head tilted back, so I was forced to look him directly in the eyes, which were totally gold now and gleamed like molten metal.

"Do not dare me, little girl," Shuichi spoke, his tone deadly, but soft all the same. "Because I will gladly take you up on that offer with relish. Though I wouldn't put the chastity belt _on_ you. I would take it _off_."

"YOKO KURAMA, RELEASE LUCY AT ONCE!" Koenma screamed from behind us suddenly. It seemed the little princeling was more shocked about the turn of events then I was.

I started to struggle then, but before Shuichi let me go, he dipped his head and _kissed_ me. When he tried to force his tongue in my mouth, I snapped. Growling in warning, I bit the tip of his tongue then pushed him away when he yelped and loosened his hold of me.

"Little vixen," Shuichi purred, eyes flashing dangerously as he licked his blood stained lips. "Such a tease. I do love my women wild."

"Kurama," Koenma said in a warning tone. "Get a hold of yourself now or I'll stick you in a cell till you cool off."

I didn't take my eyes off Shuichi as he closed his, breathed in deeply, and then let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they were solid green.

"Please, Lucy, forgive my –"

"Don't start the Mr Perfect game with me now, Shuichi," I hiss. "It won't fly with me."

"Nor me."

Jerking at the familiar voice, I sigh in relief when I see Ami in a Hiei like pose next to the door. Before I can say anything though, Ami growls. "Leave, Shuichi. I have important business with Lucy and Koenma."

I watch as Shuichi leaves without another word, though he gives me one more heated glance before he closes the door behind him.

When I returned to my room a few hours later, it was with a worn out and drained Ami by my side. It had taken much persuasion on Ami's part, but Koenma finally caved to my wishes to return to Human World. Though it came with a few conditions. I had someone guarding me at all times and a communicator with me in the event I was separated or my "guards" were incapacitated. I was not allowed to be left alone with Shuichi (that was Koenma's idea, much to Ami's pleasure) and I was to be tested to see how much I could do at the state I was in now.

_I still can't believe that the only way to father a kid with me is with a powerful enough demon male, and every time I have a kid with said person, I gain powers. Jeez, what happened to straight forward sex?_

"Come to bed, Lucy," Ami mumbled from under the covers.

I was too tired myself to argue. When I fell asleep, I had dreams of a golden eyed Shuichi chasing me through strange woods. In them I didn't just have to avoid and keep ahead of Shuichi, but watch the shadows where I knew Doctor Ixion lurked with unknown males that oozed power and lust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Staring at the teacher as she scribbled work on the green board, I resisted the ure to fall asleep at my desk. Ever since Ami and I had returned from Spirit World, I had the same dream every night. It was driving me nuts! And Shuichi wasn't helping either. When he would catch my eyes, he would let me see the heat in his too green eyes as he trailed them down my body slowly, stopping at my breasts, crotch and disturbingly my lower tummy.

_Ew, as if I'd let him father my first kid,_ I thought with a shudder.

Hearing our teacher mention something about how rubies are made (it was our science class, though thankfully we didn't have to move to the lab) brought up the image of Hiei in my mind. I hadn't seen him since he left me in Koenma's office. I wasn't mad at him for that, though I wondered what he said to Ami to get her to come back.

While I copied scientific formulas, I let my mind linger on a mental picture of Hiei. I remembered the feel of his hand holding my arm to steady me when I nearly fainted. It had been calloused and hot to touch, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of his hot hands on other parts of my body.

_Hn, as if I would touch you in such a manner, girl._

I jerked at the sound of the familiar voice, but it was in my head and not next to my ear as I first thought. I felt my face flame in embarrassment at the knowledge I'd been caught thinking naughty things then I felt rage at Hiei for sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted.

_Don't you have anything better to do then eavesdrop on my thoughts?_ I snapped back. I wasn't surprised when I didn't get a reply._ Jerk!_

That's another problem I've come across lately. Sex seems to crop up in my thoughts at the oddest times nowadays. Before the Ixion incident, I never even thought about it, for obvious reasons. Now, it was like my hormones were making up for lost time.

"Earth to Lucy, class is over."

Jerking my head up, I'm greeted with Ami's smiling, _knowing_ face. I realise then why Hiei didn't answer back earlier. No doubt he was moaning to Ami that a mere human girl had the hots for him.

_But technically, I'm not human. Not now anyway._

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Once we left school for the day, and Shuichi's annoying shadow, I finally felt myself relax. Until Hiei popped up right next to me.

"Crap!" I cursed as I lay a hand over my beating heart. "Make some noise next time, Hiei." I hear Ami snicker beside me at my comment, while the demon in question snorts dismissively.

"You need to go home, girl," Hiei said, his tone sounding urgent.

"Has there been another sighting of Ixion, Hiei?" Ami asked, her body tensing up and ready for an attack.

"If you had used that nose of yours, woman, you would know her first cycle is coming."

Leaving us with those cryptic words, Hiei flitted off back into the trees. Looking at Ami for an answer, I got it before she even opened her mouth to speak. I cried out suddenly, when an old, forgotten and very familiar pain assaulted my lower abdomen. The pain was so sharp that I actually fell to my knees, which would have hit the pavement if not for large, strong hands catching me round the waist.

"Let her go, Shuichi," I hear Ami growl from beside me. "You know your orders."

"Yes, I do know them," Shuichi replies smoothly, though I can hear the bite to his words. "I am to refrain from being in Lucy's presence by myself. However, seeing as you are here, I am technically not breaking the rule."

"Quit arguing already!" I snarled through the painful cramps. "Just get me home before I make a mess on your pretty uniform!"

In the end, Shuichi picked me up bridal style before running the rest of the way with Ami right beside us. I had this heavy, sinking sensation down below, and knew if I didn't get to a toilet soon Shuichi would be more red than usual. The guy in question didn't try anything funny when Ami ran ahead to get the front door for us. He dashed straight into the house and found my personal bathroom easily enough, where he dropped me off to see to myself.

_Oh, god…my panties…they're ruined,_ I mentally wailed as I sat hunched over on the toilet.

I hear Ami knock on the door and ask to come in, which I quickly allow. She informs me as she runs a hot bath that Shuichi is down in the kitchen, making a pain killing drink for my cramps. When she sees the state of my underwear, Ami takes them from me and runs the bloodied cloth under the old tap in the sink.

Twenty minutes later I emerge from the steaming bathroom feeling fresher and sleepy. I had bought all the necessities a few days before, just in case. By the time Shuichi came up with my drink, I was curled up under my blankets. When I drunk the medicine he made me, I nearly threw it back up, but kept it down when Shuichi told me it would ease the pain.

"Sleep, Lucy," I hear Shuichi's voice from far away. "You will feel better when you wake up."

Giving in to his soothing voice and the quick acting medicine, I slip under and float away.

"Okay, she's doctored and asleep, so out!" Ami ordered, but when he didn't move from his seat on Lucy's bed, she growled. "I know you're not deaf, Shuichi."

"This," Shuichi indicates as he holds up the cup that Lucy drank from, "is only temporary. The pain will be back not long after she wakes."

"Then why did you lie?"

Chuckling, Shuichi looks at Ami with green eyes flecked with gold. "You're a woman, Ami, and have been through this process far longer than Lucy has. Surely you've found a way to dull the pain and shorten your cycle?"

It takes a few minutes for his words to sink in, but when they do, Ami's violet eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger. Growling at him again, she takes a threatening step forward. "No! I will not let you touch Lucy in such a fashion."

"Then you will do it?" Shuichi asks in amusement.

"Wha…no! Dammit, Shuichi, don't fuck with me on this! I will not allow _anyone_ to take advantage of Lucy in any state she's in."

"Ah, but if she was awake now to give her view on the matter?"

"Then I will stand by whatever decision she made," Ami replied, a little too hastily it seemed, because seconds later her eyes widened when she realised her mistake. "You bastard! I've warned you not to play me like that!"

Feeling as smug as he looked, Shuichi let more of Yoko's presence shine through. "If you do not like playing with the big boys then you shouldn't participate. I will put forward my suggestion to Lucy once she wakes. And you, my girl, will stand by whatever path she chooses."

"You're one fucked up bastard if you think Lucy'll go along with your idea."

"You are still young," Shuichi replied, suddenly tired with bantering with the stubborn female. "However, you will see that pain can alter _anyone's_ views."

When I finally came too a few hours later, the curtains in my room were drawn while a single lamp was the only light source, casting half of my room into dull shadows. When I moved to get up, I hissed in pain as the cramps started anew. I literally had to crawl along the carpeted floor to use my own bathroom, though when I opened the door again to go back to bed, I saw Ami and Shuichi in my room.

"Hey…you're still…here?" I gasp out as Ami suddenly appears at my side.

Carrying me gently back to bed, I sigh gratefully as my body sinks into the comfy mattress and the piled up pillows behind me. "I thought you said I would feel better when I woke?" I said to Shuichi as he sat on the other side of my bed from Ami. I could feel the building tension in the air and looked at Ami out of habit. I knew she would be staring at the red head, but I wondered at the pleading looking in her eyes.

"What's up?" I finally ask worriedly. "Has something happened?"

Sighing tiredly, Ami takes a seat beside me. "No, everything's fine. Shuichi…he…has something to ask you."

As if that were his cue, Shuichi launched into his idea. He started off by saying he couldn't give me any more of the medicine I drank earlier, as another dose so soon could easily do more harm than good. He then pointed out that there was another way to ease my cramps, while at the same time shortening the cycle of my period.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise when my mind caught on to what he was getting at. "You mean masturbation, right?" Hearing Ami choking and seeing Shuichi's surprised look, I added with a blush, "A friend of my mother's told me about it. She encouraged me to do it whenever the cramps got too bad."

"Wait…you…I mean…you've done _that_ before?" Ami finally asked.

"I'm not totally in the dark about sex and stuff," I reply with an offended huff. "I may have only had periods for three months before this happened, but I knew how to take care of myself."

A smug look soon came over Ami's face then, and it clicked why she had been so flustered the past few minutes. When I locked narrowed eyes with Shuichi's, I saw they had bled entirely gold. I didn't let the fear those alien eyes brought get the better of me.

"Pervert! I bet you wanted to lend a hand and help me get off, didn't you?"

Hearing a yelp from Ami, I glanced over to see a very thick, leafy vine was twinning quickly around her body, while at the same time it was pulling said body towards my balcony windows. When I snapped my head round to chew Shuichi a new one however, I shrank back when I found him nearly over my prone body.

"Vixen," Shuichi purred, his face mere inches from my own. "I would very much like to see you 'take care of yourself'. Call it payment for the medicine I just gave you."

Growling up at him, I tried to sit up and leave the bed, but his hands quickly held me down. When I felt him nuzzle my ear suddenly, I stilled. "Let me put it this way – your hands or mine?"

I couldn't see a way out of it. I didn't want to owe Shuichi anything, and I certainly didn't want him touching my private bits. So with a resigned huff, and a prayer that Ami wouldn't be too mad with me, I agreed. Shuichi flashed me a pleased smile before he disappeared and reappeared seconds later with a towel in hand, which he dropped on my stomach.

Retreating to the foot of the bed, Shuichi knelt there and waited for my first move. "Don't worry. Ami is fine and will wake up when the vine releases her. Now, I think you have some urgent business that needs taking care of."

With another huff at his presumptuousness, I got on with it. I discarded my pyjama bottoms and pad lined knickers before sitting on the towel provided, though I kept my top on as a sign of rebellion. Shuichi just smirked at that and didn't say anything about it as I lay back into the pillows, wishing they would swallow me up and whisk me away.

And lay there, unmoving.

"I…I can't get excited." _Not with you watching anyway._

"I could give you an aphrodisiac, but that would cost you also," Shuichi replied, sounding bored with my delay.

"No! That's…okay," I say quickly. I pray that a certain demon isn't in thinking distance, though if he is, why isn't he stopping this madness?

_Humph! Men, they're all fucking pigs!_

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax (as much as Shuichi's presence will allow) and bring up the latest daydream I had about Hiei. Recalling the feel of his hand on my arm, I imagined what it would feel like on my stomach as it rubbed away the ache there.

_Hmmm…it would feel…lovely,_ I mused.

Hiei's hands, in my mind, massaged my tummy and waist, then moved down to rub my upper thighs, which slowly drift apart as those ghostly limbs worked their magic. My hands, unknowing to me, followed the same path, so when I felt hot fingers brush my bloodied nether lips, I sighed in pleasure. A painful twinge in my abdomen reminded me of my quest, and the ghost hands of Hiei moved into action. One hand held open my swollen lips, while the other teased my excited clit. I was getting into the little fantasy in my head, and let the outside world melt away.

"Hmm…Hiei," I moaned in a breathy whisper, as _his_ fingers brought me closer.

And I was getting closer to my release with each lusty, panting thought of the fire demon in my head. So when I eventually came, it was only natural to cry out my dream lover's name.

_Oh – my – god,_ I thought as I came down from my euphoric high. _What have I done?_

The outside world came crashing back to me then, in the form of a smooth, highly amused and satisfied voice. "I was right," Shuichi purred as he hovered over my spread legs. "You are a wild one."

"You've got what you wanted," I said, my voice sounding dead even to my ears. "Return Ami to me and get out."

Before I could even move, Shuichi suddenly ran a single, lazy finger over my wet and still twitching slit. By the time I reacted and sat up, the sneaky fox was already up and standing in my open doorway.

"Consider the debt paid, Vixen," Shuichi spoke smugly. He held up one shiny, bloody digit for me to see and slipped it slowly into his mouth when he knew I was watching. "That doesn't mean that more can not be made. I am far from satisfied, remember that."

And with a flutter of red hair, Shuichi was gone. I curled up in a little tight ball on my bed and cried enraged tears until a noise at my balcony window caught my attention. With a cat like snarl, I picked up a heavy ornament on my vanity as I stalked towards the still shut curtains, threw them aside harshly, and raised my makeshift weapon to strike.

Only to stop cold when I saw a rousing Ami on the balcony floor. The vines that had held her captive earlier were now gone, I saw as I knelt beside her and stroked her mused black and purple hair.

"Oh, Ami," I said on a hiccup.

Realising that crying wasn't going to get us anywhere, I pulled Ami into my room then went to clean up. If Shuichi thought he could manipulate me like that again he was sadly mistaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks later…

I half expected Shuichi to go into hiding or suddenly be busy with detective work when we returned to school. But the over confident jackass did neither!

The first school day after the "incident", we saw him sat at his desk like nothing had happened. Both Ami and I remembered what he did (I had to fill her in after she pleaded none stop for twenty-four hours) so we both were more than ready to rip him a new one. If not for the other students around us, I think we would have too.

So now, two weeks later, we were more than miffed when we walked into class and spotted his empty desk. By the sound Ami made low in her throat, it didn't bode well for us. We spent the time up to lunch on tender hooks, as we half expected to get a call from Koenma. When the lunch bell finally rang, Ami dragged me off into the trees around school, where we knew a certain fire demon was hiding.

"Why are you two out here?" Hiei's deep, sharp voice drifted down to us.

"Where's Shuichi?" Ami asked back, her tone firm and demanding as we looked up into the dark boughs of the tree Hiei was perched in.

"Hn, still sore over what happened?"

"Hiei!" Ami snapped outrageously. I had to step back a little when her energy crackled around her in response to her anger. "Shuichi took _advantage_ of her, for fucks sake. And why didn't you help her, huh? I know you were there nearby before that goddamn plant knocked me out."

Hiei jumped down then, and levelled glaring red eyes at us. "Do not presume to place the blame on me when there is no one to blame in the first place. The girl admitted of partaking in the act on prior occasions. The fox only watched her in payment of relieving her pain earlier. Something that you, girl, agreed to."

"Only after he cajoled her to do it!" Ami roared, clearly enraged and ready for a fight.

I had to back up again from Ami's rising energy, and while she ranted and raved at Hiei over Shuichi's "mistreatment" of me, I had to wonder. _Was his request really that bad? I mean, it's not like he forced himself on me. All he did was ask for something in return. And afterwards…all he did was tease me a little._

I felt confused now, about how I felt about Shuichi, because the guy's actions didn't add up. I realised that I wasn't really angry at him. It was Ami's anger towards him (that I still couldn't understand where it came from) which swallowed me up and took me for a ride.

"Ami, enough!" I suddenly snapped, when I see her lunge for the fire demon.

She stopped in mid move, obviously shocked I had taken such a tone with her. When she looked at me and realised how far away I was, Ami was by my side in an instant. I cut her off though, when she opened her mouth to speak, because I was suddenly recalling things from when we first met.

"You haven't been yourself since I was taken, Ami," I began, my tone calm and soothing. "Sure, you used to argue with Shuichi before, but back then you two were friends."

"He took advantage of you, Lucy! How can he be my friend?"

Catching Hiei's suddenly wide eyes from over Ami's shoulder (she had her back to him, something that she had never done before either) I wondered what was up with him. When he suddenly looked at me though, I got his answer loud and clear in my head.

_Ami has been psychically marked. By the feel of it, it's been there a long while,_ Hiei informed me grimly. _Keep talking to her. I want her distracted._

I had a feeling at what Hiei planned to do. I just winced mentally and prayed that Ami would be okay.

"Shuichi didn't take anything that I wasn't willing to give, Ami," I spoke softly again, as Hiei moved into position silently and slowly. "All he wanted was to watch me get off, and that's all he did. But what you have to understand is that he's a demon, a male demon. I'm betting his instincts have been giving him hell lately."

"How…do you know about _that_?" Ami suddenly shouted.

_Oh, Ami. Don't __you see? Keeping me in the dark is the worst thing you could do._

"Koenma told me on my last visit," I replied, and stepped back to a safe distance when Hiei choose that moment to strike.

His aim was true and the power in his punch was enough to knock Ami out, but not kill or leave lasting damage. Kneeling beside her, I checked her pulse, which was strong and steady under my fingers.

"Koenma is not a very reliable source, if you wish to learn more about demon instincts," Hiei suddenly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

Looking at him as he knelt beside me, I tried and failed to hide my blush when I feel the heat coming from his body.

"Don't apologise for something you don't regret doing," Hiei spoke softly. "You weren't willing to accept any more help from the fox, so you did the next best thing."

Releasing a weary sigh, I reached out and brushed hair from Ami's closed eyes. "So…what now?"

"Now, I call for a portal and get you both secured," Hiei replied as he pulled out a communicator. "Because I have a feeling the next stage of your new cycle will be starting soon."

Looking as confused as I felt, I had to ask. "And that would be?"

"Heat, girl," Hiei huffed as the familiar portal popped up. "We will be having a serious discussion about this subject when the time is right."

While Ami was being taken care of, I sat in front of Koenma's desk. Hiei, surprisingly, stayed by my side this time. He stood beside my chair as I sat watching the prince of Spirit World sucking on his pacifier furiously.

"So…what's up?" I finally say awkwardly, breaking the long silence between us.

Koenma stopped his annoying sucking to look at me closely. "Hm…Lucy, do you know you will be entering your first Heat soon?"

Scowling, I replied, "You guys are making me sound like a freaking cat! But yes, I do, thanks to Hiei telling me. Why?"

Koenma didn't answer my question straight away, but shined a light on Ami's behaviour. "I've noticed Ami's been out of character for quite some time now, and with Hiei's revelation, I've come to a conclusion. Doctor Ixion has been planning this all along. In order for him to find someone with the Angelious gene, he had to have numerous 'magnets' scattered around. I bet his sudden departure when Ami was captured was planned, and that this mark she bears has been with her all along."

I felt my heart clench at what he said, and had to ask the question that was buzzing in my head, even though I knew it would pain me. "Does…does that mean our friendship was…planned also?"

When I managed to lift my eyes from the floor and look at Koenma again, I saw the same pained though haunted look. "It's…hard to say, Lucy. From what information we had from Ami's initial case three years ago, and yours recently, all the mark does is draw her to you and acts as a homing beacon to Ixion."

"Hn, why don't you go and ask her?"

Glancing up at Hiei, I was half expecting him to be glancing off into space, not staring straight at me. I blushed hotly and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"That is totally out of the question," Koenma cut in, further making my heart ache. "Ami is a security risk while Ixion is at large. I believe that if they stay relatively close to one another, Ixion will have no trouble obtaining Lucy once more."

"Then how do you propose we keep the girl safe with one member down and Kurama away in Demon World?" Hiei snapped, and then went silent as something must have occurred to him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but you are the only choice. Yusuke and Kuwabara, though skilled fighters, don't have the experience you have to keep Lucy out of trouble and safe."

With a tired sigh, Koenma forged on with his plan. "Ami will have to stay here until I can think of something to do with her. Lucy, you will go home, pack and leave a note for your Uncle, letting him know you're away with school. I will give you a number for him to ring, which will cover your absence. Leave your school to me."

I was starting to feel hollow with all the sudden changes going on before me. "So…where will Hiei be taking me, if I can't stay at home?"

"Genkai's," Hiei huffed in annoyance. Somehow I had a sinking feeling this "Genkai's" home wouldn't be a simple holiday retreat.

Dropping my sports bag on the floor, which I had swiftly packed several hours ago, I took in the sparse furnishings of my "room" at Genkai's. When I first arrived with Hiei beside me (bless him, he was taking his guard role super seriously) we were greeted by the sight of an aqua haired girl sweeping the courtyard. I felt Hiei relax as we watched her work the few seconds it took her to notice we were there.

The girl's name was Yukina. She had received word of our coming from another girl called Botan, who had come to collect Genkai for an urgent matter. Once introductions were over with and I was told that I would meet the old psychic in the morning, Yukina led me through the winding corridors of the temple until we reached my home from home.

In it were a simple long chest to keep my belongings in and a low table under the single open window (I was guessing it was their version of a desk). When I asked about my bed, Yukina walked over to a closet to her right, opened it, and pulled out a rolled futon from the top shelve. There were five shelves in the closet, with blankets taking up the second one down. Yukina laid the futon out for me in the middle of the room. She then informed me dinner would be awhile yet, so I was okay to unpack and settle in.

And that's what I was doing now. I had just started pulling items from my bag when a odd warmth suddenly started in the pit of my stomach. It didn't hurt at all, not like the period cramps of a few weeks ago. It felt…nice – like feeling warm honey on my skin.

_Could this be the Heat Hiei told me about? Damn, I should have asked Koenma what to expect with this. Then again, Hiei did promise to have a serious talk about demons in ge__neral…maybe he can tell me what's gonna happen to me now._

Fanning my flushed face with a hand, I pulled off my jean jacket, then let out a surprised shriek when I saw the weird, golden markings pulsing on my arms. They looked like the pretty swirls of vines you would see on expensive wallpaper. Even if they were beautiful to look at, they still freaked me out!

"What the hell!" I cried out, and then whirled around at the sound of a "thump". I relaxed when I saw it was only Hiei, and held my arms up to show him the marks.

"You made all that noise over this?" Hiei remarked, though it didn't stop him from stepping up to me and examining my newest feature.

The moment his hot hands touched my pulsing, hypersensitive skin, my whole body clenched in a very nice way. It felt like that time I got off to his ghostly hands on my skin, though ten times more potent. I didn't notice Hiei's reaction till I felt his grip tighten on my arm and hear the deep, vibrating growl.

If Hiei uttered a protest, I didn't hear it, because the sound of his heart beating and the increase in his temperature drew me in like a moth to a flame. Since I was still kneeling, I ended up wrapping my arms around his slim but virile waist and buried my head into his very firm stomach. Even with his clothes in the way, I felt the muscles there jerk and flutter at my touch. The scent of him was strong here, so I nuzzled into him to release more of that woody, spicy scent.

"Girl! Control yourself or I will!"

"Just a few more minutes," I mumble, my nose rubbing back and forth over the black material in my way, hoping to find a seam I could push aside so I could get to his skin.

I had the sudden desire to remove his clothes so I could roll myself in his scent. The sane part of me that was still present couldn't be heard over the demands for more contact in my head, not with the insistent pulses under my skin backing them up.

Before I could do anything drastic (like rip Hiei's clothes from him) I felt a cold wave sweep through my body from the head down. It seemed to chase away the Heat controlling me; enough so that my rational mind could leap back into action and release Hiei before we both did something drastic.

"I'm so sorry!" I wail, horrified at what had happened. Feeling that coolness on my head still, I looked up to see Yukina's concerned face, though it changed to a relieved smile when our eyes met.

"Oh, Miss Lucy!" Yukina cried out in relief. I felt her hand pet my hair as she examined me closely. "I'm so glad I got here in time. Are you alright now?"

Yukina didn't remove her hand till I told her I was okay. Once I got my bearings back, I noticed Hiei had perched himself on my windowsill, safely out of arms reach. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Hiei. I couldn't…I couldn't get my body to stop!"

Not wanting him to see the tears that were coming, I buried my face in my hands then wept my frustrations into them. I felt Yukina kneel beside me as one arm circled my shoulders, but didn't stop crying, even when she petted my hair again.

"If Koenma had given you the proper information, none of this would have happened," Hiei finally spoke, voice soft but gruff. "So cease your crying…Lucy."

It was the first time I had heard Hiei say my name, and not "girl" or "human". It should be a sin for him to say it, because it sounded so…good – as if what he was picturing in his head as he spoke those two syllables was something one uttered in the dark, naked and alone. Of course that wasn't the case here. This was Hiei I was speaking of. Aloof and in control, though sitting next to Yukina as she continued to sooth me, while also staring Hiei in those ruby eyes of his, I was starting to see there was more to him than I first thought.

And I was liking what I found – very much!

"Your Heat has abated now, Miss Lucy," Yukina announced while getting to her feet, pulling me gently up with her. "Perhaps you would like to help me in the kitchen? It will take your mind off the urges that will come again."

Finally feeling more myself and in control of my wayward emotions, I jumped at her kind offer. Following her out of my room and down the winding corridors (which I mentally mapped so I could find my way back) I suddenly realised how famished I was. We spent the next few hours cooking and chatting. Hiei sat at the table nearby, just in case, though I didn't hear him complain any when we finally set the fruits of our labours in front of him.

After we had eaten and retired for the night, I lay awake on my futon, staring at the wood ceiling as I wondered what was going to happen to Ami. I missed her already, even if my mind and heart were warring with each other over the validity of our friendship. I vowed to myself then I wouldn't be a victim to what was coming. I would be stronger in mind, body and soul. If not for Ami and the others, who were risking their lives to keep me safe, then for my own good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ami's POV

_Well, at least I can be grateful they didn't stick me in the prison cells._

I snorted at the thought while taking in my "room" for the hundredth time since I came to. Koenma must have thought I would harm myself when I woke (from whatever sneaky changes had happened to me, and Hiei knocking me out, crafty bastard!) so the prince of Spirit World placed me in a "white" room with only a futon as my furnishings. There wasn't even a bathroom. It gave me a little hope that they would let me out eventually.

_I wonder where Lucy is and what she is doing._

I hadn't been awake long, but the first hour of it was a bit blurry. I still had this odd buzz in my head, like a bad hangover, and this urge to get back to Lucy at whatever cost.

_Damn you, Ixion! What other surprises have you made for us?_

I never liked spending time alone with my thoughts. Thinking too deeply about anything tended to depress and smoother me. That's why I didn't like to meditate alone anymore, as Genkai found out one time she left me in the meditation garden at her temple. Let's just say that half the grass there is still barren, two years on.

"Heh, guess Shuichi isn't _that_ perfect."

I was growing bored with staying in this numbingly white room with no one to annoy. If my stomach wasn't complaining it was empty then my other bodily functions were adding their two cents in. Seriously, what was Koenma thinking, leaving me in a room with no toilet!

Just as I was about to leap to my feet and tear the futon to shreds, the sound of a door whooshing open caught my attention. Looking towards the now open door, I couldn't help the sneer that came to my face.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear," I drawled, while gauging my chances of getting past the man that stood between me and freedom.

"You will behave, Ami," Shuichi said, his tone brooking no arguments. It seemed he took note of my mental plan of escape, the bastard. "Koenma has sent me to collect you. He wishes a word with you."

"Well, it's about fucking time!" I shouted, clearly at my limits. "This room was driving me insane."

Before I can even set foot out of this hellish room, Shuichi grabs my arm in a bruising grip before dragging me off to Koenma's office. No amount of cursing or hitting him will get the demented fox to let me go. Even when we're finally in the princeling's presence, Shuichi forces me to sit in a single chair in front of Koenma's desk, while he stands behind me, his large, strong hands holding my shoulders tightly. I have this sinking feeling that the guy is mad, though at what or who I don't really care.

"I apologise for leaving you so long in that room," Koenma began, but when he saw my thunderous look, he quickly skipped any more pleasantries and got on with the meeting. "Anyway, I have an urgent mission for you and Kurama."

"I don't need a babysitter," I growl, but bite off any more of my rant when the fox behind me squeezes my shoulders in warning.

"This is not up for debate!" Koenma barked. "You will go on this mission and follow Kurama's orders or I'll throw you in that white room again!"

Damn, I hadn't seen the dork this angry since I broke his desk in half in one of my famous rants. The urge to get back to Lucy was still there, but as I sat there with my "jailer" holding me down and Koenma trying to glare his orders into my brain, I knew I wouldn't be seeing her for a long time.

"As I was saying," Koenma said, once he saw he had my compliance. "The mission you are about to partake in is extremely important. While out on a recon mission, Kurama came across some new information about Ixion's next whereabouts. You two are to go to the new location, scope the doctor out and gather as much information on his plans as possible. Do _not_ under any circumstances engage Ixion, Ami. When the time comes I want that vile creature alive in my office."

"What about Lucy – who's guarding her?" I finally ask, though when I move forward, Kurama holds me tighter.

I watch Koenma closely as he pulls something out of his desk. "She is no longer your concern. You are a security risk, Ami. Ixion did more to you than we originally thought, so until further notice, you are being kept separate. Besides, I think this trip to Demon World will get rid of some of that aggression in you, and hopefully get rid of this constant anger you hold towards Kurama"

Before I can bite back a scathing reply and question the dweeb on what's gone on, I feel something snap into existence around my neck. I freeze for all of a few seconds before my hands fly up and grasp the new addition. However, one yank on the slim collar and I'm suddenly seeing stars.

"In case you decide to sneak away from Kurama and get back to Lucy," Koenma said, sounding both smug and tired. "If you don't stay within a certain distance to Kurama, it will shock you, badly, as you've so just found out. Now, go and clean up – you have an hour before departure."

Sneering and hissing my distaste at Koenma as Kurama pulls me to my feet again, I let the pretty boy steer me out of the room. A few minutes later we've entered a co-ed block that was set aside for our team in case of events like these. Kurama stood like a red brink wall in front of the only door that let back into the rest of the palace.

"New clothes and such have been laid out for you on a bench outside the shower room," Kurama informed. "You have an hour, so don't dawdle."

Flipping him the bird as I stroll away, I make my distaste of him known in every action I do. I slam doors, kick things that unfortunately find their way in my path and basically make enough racket that the sinners in limbo could hear me. I even take my sweet time showering and getting changed, and when I finally come out all clean and smelling nice again, I can tell by the little tick starting in the corner of Kurama's left eye that the fox wasn't amused by my antics.

I suddenly go weary though, when I see a smirk growing on his face. "Keep the tantrums up, Ami, because I would love to discipline you. I think that is the problem with you, girl. You've been getting away with too much lately, but the others haven't had the backbone to toe you back in line. Ah…even Hiei has been handling you with cotton gloves, so I wouldn't get too comfortable leaning on him whenever your anger gets the better of you."

Snorting dismissively, I roll my eyes as I stroll over to a nearby mirror to fix my pixie like hair. "And how would you know what Hiei does or does not do with me? Come off it, fox. You're too much of a mamma's boy to even _try_ to make me toe the line."

When I suddenly find myself pinned to the wall harshly, it took my mind a while to realise I had made a mistake. No one brought Kurama's mother into an argument and got away unscathed. I could still remember the last demon that had done just that. The thought of having my head ripped off didn't sit well with me. Even though I felt fear as I sensed Kurama lean dangerously close to the back of my exposed neck, I was still angry enough to override it.

"Why must you continuously push my buttons, girl," Kurama growled lowly from behind me. I was betting that his eyes had bled to gold, just by the sound of his voice. "Do you wish to die, is that it?"

"You talk a load of crap, Kurama," I managed to huff back, though in reality what he just said made my mind think. Not a good thing to do before a mission.

"I only speak the truth, which is something you seem to shy away from lately. Know this, Ami – I will find the truths that lie deep within you, whether you wish to know or not."

With that parting comment, Kurama yanked me away from the wall and out into the hall. A nervous Botan greeted us there and reminded us again about the priorities of our mission before opening up a portal. As we bid the ferry girl adieu and boldly stepped through the swirly blue mass, I just prayed there would be a few good fights waiting for us on the other side.

Lucy's POV

I didn't sleep well that night, because the Heat became more aggressive as the darkness grew deeper. In the end, Yukina and Hiei ended up staying in my room with me. I was tossing and whimpering that much in bed that when I decided to go for a midnight stroll, Hiei had immediately stopped me at the porch. I could tell my scent was driving him crazy, but I trusted him to be strong and hold up, even if I couldn't seem to keep my hands off him – not without Yukina's cooling powers to keep me at bay.

_I'm so tired,_ I whimpered mentally with a yawn.

Looking to the still sleeping girl next to me, I had to smile. Yukina had been a godsend. I had wondered a few times if she had been around people that had gone through this or had read up on what to expect just for my arrival. Either way, it didn't matter, because I had a new friend to confide in and lean on when the going got too tough.

It was still too early in the morning to be up yet, so when I heard Hiei whisper in my mind to go back to sleep, I didn't put up much fight. I soon drifted off, though when I came awake a few hours later, I felt content and happy. It's amazing what a few hours can do.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Miss Lucy," Yukina gushed beside my futon.

Cocking my head so I could see the aqua haired girl better, I grinned cheekily as I rolled over and bumped her knee playfully. I noticed the book in her lap then, and wondered how long she had been awake watching over me while I slept.

"You were sleeping so soundly when I woke," Yukina offered when she saw my puzzled look. "So I left you with Mr Hiei for an hour or so while I attended to a few chores. Master Genkai has returned and is eager to see you. I will let her know you are awake and will be joining us shortly for breakfast. I'm sure you would like a few minutes to shower and change."

"Thank you," I spoke softly as I sat up and gave her a brief hug. My emotions were out of whack again, making me feel near tears as the kindness of this girl touched me deeply.

Yukina must have sensed the change in my mood, because she squeezed me back, told me not to take too long, and then helped me gather the things I would need before showing me where the bathroom was again. When she left me again, I immediately showered quickly, brushed my teeth and hair, and pulled on green shorts and a yellow vest before exiting. I nearly walked into Hiei when I opened the bathroom door, but managed to catch myself before I laid my hands on him. It seemed my Heat got worse whenever I touched the fire demon, so for his sake I kept my hands to myself.

Hiei noticed my restraint and gave me a nod of approval before he led the way to the kitchen. Well, I thought we were heading to that room, but when we entered the living area and I saw an older woman seated at a long, low table, Hiei immediately made a beeline for her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lucy. As you've probably concluded, I am Genkai. So sit down and get comfortable, because we've got a lot to discuss."

"Thank you for letting me stay in your beautiful home, Master Genkai," I said kindly as I sat cross legged on a cushion across from her. I never could sit with my legs tucked under me. They always ended up going numb.

"I've been brought up to date with all the events concerning you so far," Genkai began. She never stopped talking, even when Yukina came in with a tray of tea, which she served to us then placed the pot within easy reach before heading back to the kitchen. "So here's the deal, kid. I will train you until we find some sort of power in you. I can sense there's something there, so it shouldn't take long to bring it out."

"How…how do we bring my power out?" I had to ask it, because the only idea that was coming to mind was meditation. I had read about it before and did a little of it when I got too stressed at home.

The smile that Genkai gave me then made a shiver of dread race down my spine. "I'll warn you now, kid. Just because you're a girl and going through your first Heat, I won't be taking it easy on you. I will train you till you drop and push you past limits you weren't even aware you had. So, you still want to do this?"

I recalled the vows I made myself the night before. Could I do this? Could I really take this big step in my life, take control finally, and make my wishes come true?

Hell-fucking-yes!

"No pain, no gain," I finally replied with a roguish grin, to which Genkai smirked and chuckled.

"We'll get along great, kid. At least you have your head on right. Unlike the dimwit"

I raised an amused brow at that, and would have said more too, if not for Yukina coming in with breakfast. Even Hiei came over to eat, though he chose to sit next to Genkai while Yukina took her place across from him next to me. We mostly ate in silence, with Yukina asking politely how the food was and when I would be starting my training. Genkai said we would get straight to it once we had finished. I actually felt myself pale at the news, but kept any protests under wraps. I had made my bed now and was going to lie in it. Even if the devil herself was sitting across from me plotting my end.

I had never ached so much in my entire life. Not even the first day of gymnastics tryouts could compare to what my body was screaming at me right then. Even my Heat, which had come and gone throughout the entire days training, had piped down and no amount of Hiei holding me was going to get a blip out of it.

_Though I have to admit…him carrying me does feel rather nice,_ I silently mused as the demon in question carried me to the bathroom with Yukina behind us. I was even too tired to remember I should be watching what I thought around Hiei. So when his warm hands tightened slightly where they held my back and under my knees, I couldn't hold in the little gasp of pain.

_Just because your Heat isn't affecting you now, girl, doesn't mean it's not affecting me,_ I heard Hiei's voice growl in my head.

_I'm sorry, Hiei. I will try harder next time,_ I thought back in apology.

When I heard him sigh mentally, I frowned and managed to look up at his face in worry. _Don't…don't worry about it…Lucy. You need to concentrate on your training and getting control of what power you have._

As we finally arrived at the bathroom, I felt my face break out in a happy smile, which I directed up at the fire demon still holding me. While Yukina went in ahead of us, Hiei quickly glanced down and saw me smiling. A brief twitch at the corner of his lips was the only reply I got before the ice maiden asked him to place me in the tub, clothes and all.

"Mr Hiei seems quite taken with you," Yukina suddenly informed me ten minutes later.

I was now naked in the bath. Yukina had helped me out of my wet clothes and had used little bursts of her lovely healing powers on the worst parts of my body while she washed away the grime. I was starting to come round more with each swipe of the soapy cloth and couldn't hold in the blush at Yukina's observation.

"He…um…he's okay," I mumbled back. My blush got deeper when I saw the knowing gleam in the ice maidens red eyes. I realised then that Yukina wasn't totally innocent as she seemed. We lapsed into silence again, which was broken when I was sat on the toilet seat letting my new friend braid my hair.

"By the way," Yukina spoke softly, her slender fingers feeling great as they ran and smoothed my wet locks. "You talk in your sleep. I've never seen Mr Hiei look so…flustered."

Sputtering in shock, I locked eyes with Yukina's and couldn't hold in my amused laugh as I saw the mirth on her face. "And here I thought you were asleep all that time. Wait…what did I say in my sleep?"

"Well…let's just say it involved Hiei's hands on your unmentionables," Yukina replied with an amused giggle as she helped me into an itty bitty nightie. It barely covered my bottom, but lucky for me, Yukina had thought to bring along a frilly pair of underwear that didn't go with it but seemed to match all the same.

"Hm…Yukina…didn't I pack another set of night clothes?" I asked as we got ready to leave the bathroom. For the life of me, I couldn't recall what I'd packed in my haste to leave home.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy, but that is all I found. I put your other night shirt in the wash because you sweated that much before I managed to get your temperature down."

With a resigned sigh, I told her not to worry about it as we headed for my room. Yukina left me alone for a while, saying she had dinner to take care of, but informing me to come straight to her if my Heat acted up again. Once she had left, I sprawled out on the bare wood floor and sighed as the cool surface came in contact with my hot skin that the skimpy outfit didn't cover.

_Damn, I haven't thought of Ami once today._

Staring out my open window at the setting sun, I wondered if Ami was still locked up in Spirit World. I really wished I could talk to her. Not just to find out how she felt about us after what had been revealed, but to see what she thought of my training with Genkai. I knew from past events at school that Ami never liked me getting involved with anything that could lead to a fight. Even though I liked dressing up in the guys' uniform at school, Ami admitted I was more feminine than she was. That's not to say I couldn't stand up for myself before…it's just when you've got an overprotective friend like Ami, you don't really get a chance to defend yourself.

"Ami has been released into Kurama's care," Hiei's voice suddenly broke through my musings like a bat to the head.

I was on my feet in an instant, which surprised the fire demon I could see, by the way his eyebrows raised and his eyes trailed over my body in quick little flicks. It was as if he wanted to look quickly without being caught, but since he was the only other person in my room, I noticed every little detail about him. I even noticed he had showered recently, as the scent of soap tickled my nose while the black sweat pants were the only piece of clothing he wore.

I blushed as I finally realised he was half naked in my room with me, but pushed the urges, feelings and thoughts of pouncing him aside as I focused on the news he had just given me. "That doesn't sound good. I mean, Ami being alone with Kurama. You know how much she hates him."

With a snort, Hiei settled himself on my window sill. My eyes wandered to his black hair as it was ruffled slightly from the soft breeze coming in, but they quickly latched onto his face again when he spoke.

"Koenma has sent them both on an intelligence mission into Demon World. He fully knows of the feud that has been going on between those two, and hopes this will help settle things. I say Kurama should have set the girl right from the start. She's become too wild of late. If she doesn't straighten herself out, she could lose more than just a friend – she could lose her support base too."

I was amazed by Hiei's speech – not because of what he said, but with how much he told me. I was so used to hearing short replies from him that I had thought it the norm. Then again, he had been speaking a lot mentally to me as well. Perhaps what Yukina told me was true.

"I've come to realise something…about Ami," I spoke softly after a long pause. "She's been wronged so many times, Hiei, even before she met you lot. So it's not surprising she keeps you all at arms length. And I think that the reason she fights so much with Shuichi is because she knows he's right and getting closer to the truths she's been hiding for so long. I just hope and pray that Shuichi manages to do what he's set himself. God knows I've tried."

Seeing Hiei's shocked and disbelieving expression, I couldn't help but chuckle. "I've had a lot of time to think things through without Ami's shadow distracting me. I know her anger towards Shuichi was being transferred to me, so I don't hold any grudges against him anymore."

"You are…a strange woman," Hiei finally replied, once he'd gotten over his shock and thought on my words. "Any other person would be holding a grudge."

"That's just it, Hiei – I'm not anyone else – I'm me."

We lapsed into silence for a while after that. I watched the sun finally disappear into the horizon and I felt myself relax as I watched the reds and purples bleed into the black of the night sky. It was such a beautiful picture, one that brought a sense of finality and peace to me that I embraced and cherished.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, breaking the spell and making Hiei flinch on his little perch. "You promised to explain demon habits and my Heat to me."

With a weary sigh, Hiei finally hopped off the window sill and came to stand in front of me. "You would bring that up now, woman."

With a cheeky smile and an expectant look in my brown eyes, I sat my ass on the floor at his feet. When Hiei looked down at me, I noticed his red eyes flick down further before shooting to my face. So with a resigned sigh, my newest teacher waltzed over to my closet, fetched a blanket, and threw it at me when he came back over.

"Cover up, woman, least you wish for me to give you a demonstration of what demons do to females in heat."

Blushing hotly I complied with Hiei's wishes. As much as the thought of what he implied interested me, I had made a promise not to tempt fate where he was concerned. I also didn't fancy being knocked up so soon. That worrying thought led to another more validated one, one which I realised with shock that Koenma hadn't brought up. I couldn't keep my mouth shut on the idea, because I was a curious girl by nature.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Can demons use condoms?"

**A/N:**I could've kept on going with this chapter, but then I thought "why not leave it here – it's a good enough place for a cliffy" LOL did I mention earlier how ebil I can be? ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiei's POV

This girl (who would soon be a woman if she wasn't careful) continues to surprise and shock me with everything she does. I know she is only curious and wishes to know the facts from a reliable source, but does she have to make it sound so…provocative.

However, what she has just asked me has sunk home. The question made me really think about it. I wasn't blind to how humans prevented births in this twisted world of theirs. I had even come across more than my share of x-rated material, be it belonging to the detective or his buffoon of a friend.

I'm glad that Lucy is not one of those types of females that have to continuously pester a response out of you. Those types of people annoy me to the point I want to remove either their heads or tongues. So I find myself quite content to stand in front of the girl sitting patiently at my feet as I stare back at her in deep thought.

_Would such an idea work? Would the human m__ade condoms stand up and keep me from impregnating the girl? Hn, why am I even entertaining the idea of bedding her – the Heat will still be there afterwards until the week is out._

I hear Lucy shuffle, reminding me I had been silent long enough. "I…wouldn't know…from personal experience. However, I suppose if done right then yes, demons could use condoms. Why do you wish to know?"

The girl has the good graces to blush and look down at the hands in her lap…which just so happens to be uncovered. I'm betting her earlier moving around parted the blanket I gave her. The sight of those white, frilly undergarments made my blood pump faster and my mouth run suddenly dry. Realising my mind was going to places it shouldn't (not while in Lucy's company, alone or not) I made myself look out the open window at the night sky.

_Lucy, go to Yukina and Genkai in the kitchen and __remain there,_ I suddenly order the girl mentally, when I notice several pairs of glowing red eyes lurking in the darkness some distance away.

I know and trust her to follow my command, so I waste no time grabbing my katana lent against the wall as I flit out the window to take care of the beasts. By the time I've already caught up to the main group, I've already taken down several. Those were low level demons – too stupid to fight the instincts and the lure of an untouched female in Heat.

As I take down beast after beast, my thoughts from earlier about taking Lucy resurface. I wait till I've killed the last one before I let myself think on the matter again. I know Lucy's Heat was only just starting. If she was moaning now about feeling too hot at night then in a day or two she'll be screaming and begging for relief. If I were honest with myself, I felt sorry for the girl. If not for that bastard doctor messing with her DNA, Lucy would be leading a normal life right now, and not training herself to exhaustion just so she could reclaim back some of the control she had lost in her life.

I had heard her silent vows to herself the night before. I admire Lucy's tenacity and the fact that even though she was scared of what the future would bring, she didn't let it get to her and adapted quickly. If the little talk we had earlier didn't prove it then her actions of late had. So I had to wonder again as I made my way back to the temple.

Could I take the risk and bed Lucy, while using a simple, human form of birth control?

If the fox had been here I would have conferred with him. As it were, with him being engrossed in such a delicate mission (Ami being his partner aside) I couldn't afford to contact him via the communicators we always carried. I certainly couldn't take my idea to Koenma. I wouldn't be sure whatever advice he gave me was fully trustworthy or not. That left Genkai. She had proved countless times that whatever incentives she offered were a hundred percent pure.

A plan of action made, I entered the temple and relaxed when I saw the females gathered in front of the TV. "The threat has been neutralized. There was a few lower D class, the rest were mindless beasts."

They didn't have to ask what the demons wanted, which was good, because I didn't feel like explaining. Yukina looked worriedly at Lucy, who had snuggled into my sister's side for comfort. The girl looked pale but determined not to show how afraid she was. Genkai on the other hand looked bored, though I knew her too well by now to know she was probably plotting some way of keeping any more attacks at bay or how to train Lucy harder. Or probably both.

Dinner was forgotten until we had the temple temporarily secured for the night. By the time the food was laid out and the women seated, everyone was too tired or highly strung to talk. That is until an uninvited guest decided to pop in.

"Dammit, Koenma!" I growled, not feeling pleased at all with his phasing into the room, especially after recent events. _Fucking show off!_

"Even the Dimwit knows to call ahead," Genkai spoke around her tea cup.

The Godling looked flustered that his appearance hadn't been appreciated. He looked downright contrite as he smoothed out the front of his clothes. "Yes, well, I came as soon as my sensors detected the disturbance here."

"The situation has been taken care of," I griped. I kept my eyes closed throughout the conversation because I didn't need to see the brat trying to sweet talk his way out of this new mess.

"Yes, and a fine job you did, Hiei," Koenma replied back sweetly.

_I think I'm going to puke,_ I thought, while growling my typical warning for the brat to hurry up and get the fuck out.

"I actually came here for a different reason. Lucy, your Heat will be reaching its peak in three days time. I'm sorry to say what you are feeling now will only get worse – much worse."

I could hear Lucy's heart thud in its distress at Koenma's insensitive words. He must have sensed just how angry I was becoming, because the bastard gulped nervously and started to stammer.

"As…as…as I was saying," Koenma stuttered, before producing something from his pocket, which he had the gall to throw at _me_. "I leave making her as comfortable as can be with you, Hiei. Ciao!"

I couldn't believe the nerve of him! No sooner had the ingrate threw the bag at me and bid us goodbye, he disappeared as fast as he appeared some minutes ago. If I didn't have my promise to uphold in keeping Lucy safe, I would have stormed after Koenma back to Spirit World and used him like a piñata.

A look at the females still sat at the table showed me they were both annoyed with the little princeling's act and curious as to what he had given me. I had a feeling I knew what it was, and glancing at Lucy I could see her bright mind figuring it out also. Before anyone can voice a question, Genkai announces it's getting late. While she heads off for bed, Yukina and Lucy swiftly clear away the remainder of dinner and wash up what pots are left.

"Yukina," I address my sister softly before she can guide Lucy to her room. "Go rest up in your own room tonight. I will watch over Lucy."

We lock eyes then, so I can see her familiar red ones silently questioning my decision. I know my sister is not as innocent as she lets everyone around her believe her to be. I've seen the magazines and the TV shows she watches when she thinks no one is around. I've even heard (and wished I hadn't) her moan the buffoons name in her sleep. So I'm not surprised when she looks from my eyes to the bag in my hand to Lucy and back to me again.

_I will take care of all her needs, Yukina,_ I mentally encourage my sister as she hugs and tells Lucy goodnight.

_But will you take care of her heart, Hiei? Please, be extremely careful with her__._

I'm a little shocked with the reply I receive. I can feel the protectiveness behind her mental words that echo in my head long after my sister has retired to bed. I am also a little hurt that she would even think I would harm Lucy in such a manner. I had heard their little discussion in the bathroom earlier from my perch in the living area. Yukina's assumption that I was fond of the girl was somewhat true, though I wouldn't use fond to describe what I felt for her. I burned for her, and had since the first time I touched her arm to keep her from fainting. When Ami had accused me of not helping them when Kurama watched Lucy get off, I wanted to throttle the idiot. I had stayed in a tree nearby, watching over them in case the fox took his teasing too far. I came very close to crashing into her room when the cocky bastard swiped his finger over her bloody slit and tasted her. It was also the first time I realised that Kurama had been aware of my attraction to Lucy from the get go, and had been flirting and teasing the poor girl in hopes of pushing me into doing something about it.

A small and gentle warm hand resting on my arm brings me out of my deep musings with a pleasurable jolt. I find myself gazing into concerned brown eyes that light up when they see I'm back in the real world.

"Ready for bed, Hiei?" Lucy's asks me innocently.

I answer by placing a hand in the small of her back. I keep wondering if I'm doing the right thing as I follow her to her room. In the short run it would ease the tension from both our bodies, Lucy's mostly. However, if those condoms failed…could I handle the consequences? Contrary to what others think of me, I am not a total heartless bastard. If Lucy did bare my child, I would never leave her. True, I would still return to Demon World from time to time, but I would not leave her to fend for herself.

"So…what did Koenma give you?"

I had to smirk at the question. Even Lucy's curiosity couldn't be held back for long, though I was thankful that she waited till we were alone. Pulling out the brown wrapped package from my pant pocket once we were safely in her room, I hold it out for her perusal. I keep the amused smirk on my face as I watch Lucy carefully open it to reveal palm sized silver squares.

"You asked me earlier if demons could wear those," I finally spoke. My blood heated up again at the sight of her fingering one of the innocent looking squares. "I haven't heard of demons using them, but I would very much enjoy testing that theory. Of course, whether we go through with this is entirely up to you."

I watched Lucy's face, mainly her expressive eyes, as she thought over the decision I had laid before her. I felt further comforted that Lucy didn't rush into this, as I knew her Heat was urging her too. Even now with the night fully upon us and her hormones running amok, Lucy still kept part of herself in check so she could at least think.

"Are…are you doing this…just because Koenma asked you to…or…"

Obviously I felt offended that she would think – never mind voice – the insinuation, but knew as well it was a valid question. I placed my bandaged hand against her cheek then, not because I wanted to further comfort her, but because I suddenly felt the need to touch that soft and lightly tanned skin.

"I already had this idea in mind before he made his unwanted appearance. Rest assured, Lucy, I want you like no other and expect no less from you."

My admission seemed to please her, because Lucy graced me with a genuine smile that made some foreign feeling in my chest throb. It felt similar to whenever I saw Yukina smiling happily, though much stronger and with different feelings attached to it. I didn't dwell on the new emotions – I would come back to them much later.

"So…um…what now?" Lucy whispers as I watched her move from one foot to another.

In her bashful state she looks too tempting. Giving her a reassuring smile, I slide the hand that was still resting on her cheek down her neck and arm till I link our hands. With a gentle tug, I pull her towards me. One arm wraps around her back, the hand kneading the tense muscles there as my other hand cups her face again and guides her into our first kiss. As soon as our lips meet, I can feel the Heat inside her flare. I can even taste it on her tongue as I slip mine into her mouth once she gasps softly in pleasure.

Once Lucy had gotten over the shock of the first kiss I find she is all over me. I can't help but chuckle at her response, but have to slow her down and take control least she rush too much and hurt herself. As we continue to deepen our kiss, I grind my budding erection into her clothed mound, while the hand on her back slips down and palms a buttock. My hand itches to feel her bare flesh, so as I nibble my way to her ear, I use both hands to remove the short night top she was wearing. I fling it behind me once it's out of the way and quickly start to nuzzle and suckle at her bared breasts.

"Hiei!" Lucy cries out above me. The way she says my name makes me look up from feasting on a hard nipple. I growl at the sight of her looking down at me, her hair already tussled while her brown eyes had darkened to black with her rising lust. Her face was flushed as well, the pink tinge covering the tops of her breasts that heaved with each pant for air.

I didn't leave those quivering globes till the nipples were red and hard as rocks. Kissing, nibbling and licking down her stomach, I stopped only to nuzzle the area over her repaired womb before grasping the edge of her frilly underwear and pulling it slowly down with my teeth. The scent of her desire for me hits me like a punch to the face, though this one I'd gladly take again and again. Once the last of her clothing is thrown away, I finally have a chance to glimpse my lover's throbbing sex.

"You smell good enough to eat," I growl, my words laced with my passion as I gently guide Lucy till she's laid prone on her futon. As I spread her legs wide with a hand on each thigh, I had the sudden urge to see Lucy play with herself. When I relay my request to her, I half expect the girl to refuse, but I'm further surprised to find her eagerly agreeing with a wanton moan.

I can't help but lick the juices from her fingers as she uses one hand to hold her glistening lips open while the other teases her clit mercilessly. I find myself rubbing my aching groin against the bedding as I growl my dirty thoughts to Lucy as I watch her flick a nail over the swollen nub. Giving in to the urge to taste more of her, I use my thumbs to hold her lips open as I plunge my hot tongue into her cunt. My tongue is longer than humans, so I can easily reach and stroke her g-spot with it as she plays her clit like a pro.

"HIEI!"

The sudden screaming of my name heralds Lucy's first climax of the night. It came on so quickly that it took me by surprise, though I wasn't complaining as I drank eagerly the juices that literally shot into my mouth. I couldn't wait to feel her cum round my cock, which was feeling suffocated with the black pants I still wore. So while Lucy came down from her big high, I swiftly disposed of all my clothing before kneeling between her spread legs. I had already found the bag of discard condoms and was ripping one open when soft, dainty hands covered mine.

"Let me?" Lucy asked her voice still husky from her orgasm, but oozing with a need that floored me.

I couldn't refuse her simple offer, so relinquished control and let her take the latex rubber from my fingers. I forced my eyes from hers as I felt her place the ring of the condom over my leaky head. The foreign feeling made me look down and watch her nimble fingers pinch the tip with one hand while the other slowly rolled the rest down my throbbing length.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped out, once my body registered the very snug feel of the condom as it surrounded my cock. The ring at the end was tight, and I worried it for a moment it might keep me from cumming, but the feel of Lucy's fingers fluttering up and down my covered dick made the thought fly away.

"I think…Koenma needs to get you a bigger size…next time," Lucy says with an amused chuckle. I don't chance to enjoy her mirth, because I quickly have her on her back again while my hotter body covers hers.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" I had to ask her, just in case she wanted to bail out, because once I was inside her there was no going back.

"I…I want this," Lucy replied softly as one of her hands found mine and squeezed it. "I want you to take me, Hiei."

With a nod, I kept a firm hold on her hand, which I raised and placed next to her head. I felt her legs widen for my entry as my cock head teased her slippery entrance. My free hand held her face, forcing her to keep her eyes on mine as I finally eased into her tight sheath. I saw the pain and wonder at the feeling of my girth stretching her insides for the first time before the Heat gripped her again. I could feel the increased wetness around my cock, even with the condom covering and strangling it. I could also feel her inner muscles slacken slightly, allowing me easier passage until my cock head bumped her cervix.

"Ohhh…do _that_ again," Lucy coos at me, and I happily oblige her as I pull out and thrust back in again. I groan as her muscles flutter around me in response, while her legs wrap around my back. The change in angle helps my cock sink in deeper, and soon I'm giving her my all. Thoughts of being as gentle as I can go out the window, as the scent of her Heat fogs my mind and fires my blood.

Time seemed to slip away from us. Lucy's body was hot under mine as she writhed and moaned. When she first came around my cock it felt heavenly, so I threw her legs over my shoulders for more penetration as I strove to reach my own release. However, it took me bringing Lucy to orgasm twice more to realise that the tightness of the condom wouldn't allow me to cum. So with a snarl of frustration, I pulled out of her and ripped the offending rubber off my strangled cock. I was too far gone in the Heat and the need to cum to stop myself from thrusting savagely into Lucy's too welcoming body. She wrapped her arms and legs around me this time, holding me tightly inside and out as I took her how my instincts were demanding. When I did finally reach my glorious peak, with Lucy right behind me, I came the longest and hardest I could remember cumming in my life.

It was only when we were resting in a pile of sweaty limbs that I realised what I had done.

_Fuck!_


End file.
